A fox, a raven, and a pack of wolves
by RainingNight
Summary: Naruto finds that he is not alone in this unknown world he has no recollection of coming to. With murders showing up and with the past haunting him, pieces of the puzzle are slowly get glued into place. Will Naruto help raven conquer the demon inside her and find true love, or will all be lost and at mercy to a pack of wolves once thought as friends and family?
1. Slight confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or teen titans, hell I don't own any thing really, not even a soul, so please kind people, give me your souls?seriously though...I sorta got a quota to fill here...

A/N: Sooo sorry for the short chapter and all….It looked way longer on my ipod…and paper but hey this is my first fan-fic…first time using fan-fic and so on so I'm bound to make a few mistakes… On a brighter note I have found a laptop to hopefully help me edit this shit sooo yea…enjoy the story :D

XxX

"Mn…"Ocean blue eyes open. Lights are hanging from the ceiling, that distinguished hospital smell heavy in the air…voices slowly come into hearing range. "Any idea who this kid even is?"

"I don't know, was just passed out on the street."…

"looks like he may have a small concussion."

"He seems…foreign?"

"…There's no documents of him.."..

Naruto sits up from the odd bed and notices his head is bandaged up, there's also IVs and wires spread out along his body. "Ano…." He whispered softly.

"Your up?" He looked over to the voice. A blonde nurse stood there, concern shadowed her face. Confused, naruto thought back to his academy days when they were forced to learn study English, he never liked the language. "Ano…w…where?"

The nurse seemed to understand. "Your in the hospital, you were found on the street passed out, you've seemed to have hit your head pretty hard there….what's your name?" She asked the last part slowly.

It took a while for it to register, but Naruto finally answered, "..name…Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki.."

The nurse nodded and jotted down some notes, walking away. He tried to listen intently on their conversation but gave up and instead focused on getting himself out of the wires and into some decent clothes. He spotted his familiar black and orange jumpsuit and had just finished putting it on when a man dressed in a blue uniform walked into the room. "Well…Naruto..Uzu..maki?" the mysterious man tried to pronounce , he then took out a shiney contraption that seemed to jingle in the man's hand and felt cold against his skin when the man clasped in onto his wrist. "Your under arrest."

"Ehh?!


	2. A little memory lost

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Teen Titans, else I wouldn't have write this, I'd air more episodes...tht would be more mature and have a lot more shower scenes...*daydreams* yanno what? Here's the next chapter

The sound of video games being played filled the room. "Dude! No fair! How'd you get in front of me!?" A blue haired empath nonchalantly sipped her tea while a green changeling and half robotic man argued over a racing game.

"I call the winner!" A female voice rang as Bumblebee dove on the couch next to her fiancé, having recently moved in when her and Cyborg got engaged. She swore up and down it was to get away from Aqualad and Speedy's passionate relationship but they all knew it was to be closer to Cyborg. Robin had just entered the scene when alarms filled the room, having him rush to the central computers to check the problem. "It seems someone escaped prison downtown."

"The hive five? Plasmus?" Cyborg asked. "I don't know but whoever it is, their about to wish they never left their cell... Titans Go!" Robin yelled as the teens all dispersed.

Naruto slowly sighed as he walked down a random street. He shrugged off the odd looks people seemed to be giving him. After getting thrown into a cold prison like place he decided to find his stuff and leave, of course he couldn't find any of his stuff.

Naruto let out another sigh as he studied his curious surroundings, he had no idea why he was being called a burglar, in fact he had no idea how he got to this strange place to begin with, but what he did know is that he needed to find answers and fast...he was starting to get hungry.

His stomach growled at the thought, making him groan and grab his stomach while his head was filled with images of ramen and dango, so vivid he swore if he stuck his tongue out he'd taste it, he already smelled it. Loud screams and people running after a loud crash broke him out of his thoughts as he looked towards the sight of the commotion. A cloud of dust was dispersing and in it's place stood a short bald kid with weird legs holding him in the air, a tall somewhat built looking guy with dull, almost void of any thought eyes and a strange looking girl with pink cat like eyes and matching pink hair that resembled horns, all smiling with bags of cash in each hand.

"Oi...O-Oi!" Frustrated Naruto yelled, "Hey!" The trio jumped, but when hey turned to look at him they relaxed. "It's no one important, just some crud-munching kid." The short one stated in a nasally voice. "Don't look down on the future hokage!" Naruto shouted.

"Hey, wait a minute!" The pink haired girl said pointing at Naruto with a mischievous grin plastered on her face."Your that guy who randomly appeared outta no where! Hey Mammoth remember when we busted outta that bank and the cemented wall hit that guy on the head?" The feline looking girl laughed.

The one supposedly called Mammoth grunted with a smile, "thanks man, for being at the wrong place at the wrong time that is." He chuckled.

"Yeah, you were blamed for the crime while we got away!" The short one replied, taking out a Kunai and scroll."Also got some cool stuff on you." Naruto glared at the little guy.

"My stuff!That's it!" Naruto said between gritted teeth, "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Multiple Narutos scattered around the area. The pink haired girl smiled, "It's just not your lucky day.."

XxX

"I got something." Raven stated into her communicator."Location?" Was all that was heard back."Central jump, the bank." Raven responded flatly before closing her com and placing back onto her utility belt. She was flying about the city looking for an escapee and caught an amusing scene taking place.

She watched curiously as a blonde haired boy sporting a black and orange jumpsuit shook a very short and Whiny Gizmo by the leg, holding him upside down, random assortments of items falling out if his pockets. "Put me down you scum-guzzling, crud-munching..." Gizmo seemed to go on as his pockets got emptied, his partners in crime tied up and unconscious, a robotic back-pack and other metal pieces crumpled and broken on the ground letting out a few sparks here and there.

The blue haired empath watched amused, lowering herself to he ground as the boy disinterestedly tossed Gizmo and started to pick up said items that had fallen from his pockets. Gizmo landed at her feet and looked up with harsh eyes.

"Doesn't feel so good being on the other side does it Giz?" Raven asked, not really caring if he answered or not. "What's it to ya freak?" The blonde boy stiffened noticeably, Raven just shrugged. "I'm not the one who just got mugged like a _little_ school boy for his lunch money." Raven replied, emphasizing on the word 'little'.

Gizmo clenched his teeth, a nerve obviously struck. "Why... You freaky crud-.."

"Oii." The mysterious blonde kid said, cutting him off rather rudely. They turned his way and Raven found piercing blue eyes staring at her, an intense, almost lonely, familiar look burning deep within him.

"The only freak I see here is a two feet tall pile of shit that somehow learned to speak." He stated menacingly. Gizmo was about to make a remark when Robin and the others showed up.

"Friend Raven, you have already finished the catching of the bad guys?" Starfire asked pleasantly. Raven simply shook her head and pointed to the blonde kid who seemed to be shaking an angry and flailing Gizmo by the collar.

Robin looked the newcomer over. Orange and black jumpsuit, blonde spikey hair, blue eyes…but the most distinguished detail was three lines streaking across each of his cheek, scars that resembled whiskers almost. His description matched that of the escapee perfectly.

"Hey, new guy, what's your name?" Robin called. The one he was addressing looked over and dropped Gizmo on his ass.

"The names Naruto Uzumaki! Future hokage! Believe it!" He introduced himself, stabbing his thumb into his chest as he said this. Robin nodded, he was the escapee alright.

"Mind if you come with me for some questioning?" He asked. "Aren't we supposed to just take him to the police?" Cyborg whispered to Robin, confused. "I just want to know a little more about him first, the government has no files on this guy..." Robin explained quietly, curiosity getting the best of him.

Naruto shrugged, he had nothing better to do and the sasuke-knock off might have some of the answers he was looking for. With that they headed off to the tower, leaving the police to pick up the trio of thieves after tying a pissed off Gizmo with the rest of his partners in crime, a comeback still fresh in mind.

XxX

"Now I want you to give me a real answer this time." Robin stated, starting to get irritated. "Where are you from?"

"I already told you! I'm from konohagakure! The hidden leaf village!" Naruto answered, raising his voice a bit and pointing to his headband. Robin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Pinching his nose he raised his voice right back. "And I'm telling you that doesn't exist!" Robin snapped losing his patience. "Until your ready to give me some real answers, consider this your cell."

Robin stated coldly, leaving before Naruto could reply. Naruto sighed, all he wanted was some answers, he had no memory of the week's events and he needed to know how to get back home, or even how he got here. 'This room shouldn't be too hard to brake Out of...' Naruto thought while starting to attack the walls with abrades of punches and kicks when he heard the door slide open. He was about to make a comment when the person entering the room beat him to it, and was surprisingly female.

" That won't work, this room was specifically made to contain very dangerous things." A emotionless voice stated ominously. Naruto turned around to the voice, eyeing a pale, grey skinned girl with short blue-violet hair and deep violet eyes. Eyes that seemed to scream something, but Naruto couldn't figure out what.

He felt the Kyuubi's chakra stir at the sight of her but he calmed it down quickly. It was the one they called Raven.

"If your here to interrogate me, the guy with the duck-ass hair already tried." Naruto said smugly, spying a small smirk on the girls lips, so small the normal eye wouldn't catch it, but he was no normal person. As soon as it came it disappeared, "I just came to say thanks..for earlier and all." She said crossing her arms and looking away.

Naruto shrugged "He was way out of line, you don't look like a freak to me." He said smiling.

"You don't know me." Raven simply replied in a tone void of any emotion. "Don't have to.." Naruto countered smiling mischievously as he eyed her curvaceous body. "I've seen a lot of freaks, and you don't even come close." Naruto reassured her, realizing his English is getting better and better, only making him smile that much more.

Raven turned then, looking at him, staring into his eyes as if searching for something, so intensely that he started to feel warmth creep up to his cheeks. She seemed to sigh and shrug her shoulders, turning towards the door with a content Naruto staring at her as he left. "I think I just might like it here."

XxX

"Hah!" Robin cried in victory, while Beast boy started yanking at his hair, "Duuuddee! That's like the 6th time you beat me!" He whined.

"Cool, what's that?" A voice came from behind them making them jolt out of their seats. "You! How'd you get out!?" Robin demanded, not waiting for an answer he grabbed the blonde and started pulling him back to the room they originally designed for raven a few years back with the whole Trigon fiasco.

He slid open the door, ready to throw the trouble maker back in and then fix the security when a foot came into his vision. He ducked in time to have a second Naruto's foot just graze his nose. "Damn!" Naruto shouted, the Naruto in a shocked Robins hand disappearing in a puff of smoke as he whipped out an elongated staff.

Naruto's face contorted in confusion, then shock, and finally disturbed. "...where do you keep that thing.." Naruto asked, a sly grin making its way onto his face. Robin just frowned and was about to attack when the mysterious boy started to make signs with his hands and shouted, "Haremu no jutsu!" Big clouds of smoke appeared at that moment, frustrating the birdboy, but what frustrated him more, particularly his lower regions was when the smoke cleared and very many, very hot, very naked blonde women were hugging him dearly and playing with his over-gelled hair. It was at that moment the masked hero had a nose bleed and fainted.

"...Naruto?" The clones disappeared and a normal clothed Narto stood there scratching the back of his head smiling. "Yeah...Rave..." Naruto stopped his sentence early when he turned around and saw too very pissed women looking at him. The violet haired empath and red haired Tamaranian had their arms crossed and a deadly look in their eyes as they stared.

"Soooo I guess your gonna take me back to that prison place then huh?" Naruto asked laughing softly but stopped when he realized that's exactly what they were gonna do.

"Come on your own will or we will force you. And I won't promise it'll be pleasant." Raven said dryly. Naruto lowered his head and walked slowly up to the Empath. He stopped when he was directly in front of her, quickly looking up and catching her off guard, he pulled her into a kiss. He heard a few lights shatter at that moment but didn't bother to look as he let her go and vanished in a puff of smoke leaving a flushed, wide-eyed Raven to herself.

After what seemed like a lifetime Raven slowly brought her fingers to her lips, touching them softly, eyes still full of shock. "I'm going to kill him."


	3. A fox

Disclaimer -I do not own naruto or teen titans,or anything else for that matter, I mean hell people I reap souls for a living, what more do you want?

A/n- sorry if these are hard to read I do everything from an iPod which isn't exactly... Well you get the idea, tell me if this makes it easier for you guys, thanks to my cold and a day outta school I gotta longer chapter for you, carpal tunnel here I come :D  
-–––—–––––––-—–––––-—–––––-—-

"Hey Raven, we've spent like three days trying to find this guy! Why do you want to find him so bad?" Beast boy  
asked Raven who felt her cheeks warm up.

She was grateful her hood was up, "He escaped prison and we need to find him is all... It's our job." Beast boy nodded but was still a little confused on the subject.

'Why is it so damn important...' Raven wondered, her thoughts drifting to a very quick kiss, making her hidden face turn the color that would rival any tomato. 'He stole my first kiss...'

Screams from below tore her from her chain of thought as the team rushed to the cries for help.

Robin, the first one there started to look for the source of the cries but stopped dead in his tracks.

Raven landed on the ground and was about to ask Robin what was happening when her voice got caught in her throat.

Blood. Blood was everywhere. It covered the shop windows, it littered the streets as well as dead bodies, adults and children alike.

Something stirred in her at the sight. A voice that sent shivers down her spine with a dark chuckle.

_**' yes! Kill the pathetic humans! Paint the world in red, feed off their fear! Bathe in their blood!'**_ 'Shut up shut up shut up.' Raven silently pleaded.

She needed to get herself in check, she hadn't been able to meditate lately and it was taking its toll on her.

She clenched her fists and turned her eyes to the perpetrator. She felt him eyeing her the second her foot touched the red slippery street.

He was giving a shark-like grin, his pale blue skin gleamed in his kill's sticky red fluids, he had gill markings below his eyes. A sword was strapped to his back and seemed to be bandaged, his pointy hair resembled a shark fin.

"We'll if it isn't Itachi's little goldfish." A voice called from behind her, making her stomach feel light. She turned around, eyes wide but still managing to keep her trademark stoic expression.

The blue man smiled, "well if it isn't the jinchuuriki."

Raven looked between the two mysterious men, and even though she didn't show it, she was very confused. "You two know each other then?" Robin asked almost smugly.

Naruto just nodded, glaring at the blue man. "It's nice to know the jinchuuriki is also here.." The shark-like ninja started, "this'll be fun..." He finished with an evil smile, leaping right towards him.

Naruto quickly dodged and threw a few shuriken at him which in turn was also easily dodged. "You'll have to do better then that to land a blow on me Kyuubi." The blue man said menacingly, not knowing two of the shurikens behind him poofed into two narutos, one kicking off the other, landing a blunt kick on the back of the mysterious blue ninja's head.

He quickly recovered and sprinted towards naruto at inhuman speed, landing a punch and sending him flying.

"Unreal..." Beast boy said in awe quietly, but not quiet enough for the shark like man turned to the voice.

Noting how the teens hasn't moved since they got there he spoke, "Almost forgot about you guys..." He said darkly smiling, showing off his razor sharp teeth.

Naruto groaned and slowly got up, his jaw felt like it was possibly broken, and as he spat the blood that was starting to fill his mouth he noticed some teeth.

Right by those few teeth, a doll. Naruto grabbed the child's toy slowly getting up. It had long brown hair hardened and stuck together by dried blood, a pretty ruffled blue dress covering it was also covered in blood and looked slightly ripped.

A small rag doll that had a card attached to it. A sinking feeling entered in the pit of his stomach as he slowly opened the card to read it.

'Happy 6th birthday Alison! -love mom' Naruto read it a few times, anger slowly building up inside him. He clenched the card in his fist and lowered the doll back next to a cold little girl's body he assumed was the owner.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu." Naruto said, almost whispering it as hundreds of narutos appeared in the area, on the roads, on the roofs, hanging upside down on tree branches, hanging sideways off of buildings, one thing on their minds.

The shark like killer slowly approached the teens. "I think I'll start with the quiet one..." He decided out loud to no one in particular. The titans all rushed at him with no warning, he easily deflected all their attacks, getting closer and closer to the empath whose eyes where now white and black energy seemed to envelop her fists. "Oi..goldfish." A voice called menacingly from behind him. He turned around to see the Kyuubi, hundreds of him, he seemed to have his fist around something.

The rogue ninja didn't answer, just stared into the ocean depths of the jinchuuriki's eyes when they all flung themselves at him. The blue man kicked and punched as they all beat him down, piling up on him and blinding him from the world.

"Fuck!" he cursed, throwing them all off him to see a naruto throwing another right at him, in his hand a blue spiraling sphere.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted, ramming it into the rogue's gut, making him spin and go soaring into a nearby store, causing dust to stir.

Naruto rushed in but quickly went flying in the opposite direction as something hard hit him, sapping him of all his energy left.

The blue villain showed himself then, wielding a very strange looking sword.  
It was puffed out, big blue and smiling. Raven and the other titans could only stand there and watch as the two men fought, knowing there wasn't much they could do.

"Damn it! How strong are these guys?!" Robin frustratedly asked. 'That sword...' Raven thought as she studied it more, 'it...it has a mouth!' The wielder of said sword only smiled sadistically.

"Looks like Samehada likes your chakra." He said to know one in particular. "It'd be such a shame to kill such fun prey...so I'll leave, until next time jinchuuriki." He parted with those words, leaving everyone in that same state of awe, everyone but Raven of course.

Then their attention turned to Naruto, who was standing there shakily, breath ragged, falling to his face. A crumbled bloody card left to drift in the wind.

XxX

Ocean blue eyes opened to blinding lights hanging from the ceiling yet again. "Someone's up I see, how ya doing?" A male voice asked from his side.

He looked over to see a half robotic man pushing buttons and looking over charts. Just then the door opened and the sasuke knock off came in. "He's awake?" Cyborg nodded and jabbed his thumb in the patients direction.

The said patient yet again bandaged up. Robin got right to the point, "that blue guy, who is he?" Naruto squinted at the so called fearless leader, he didn't like the guy as it was, and the fact the fact that he reminded him of his ex-friend didn't quite help.

"Like in going to tell you pervert!" Naruto yelled out, sticking out his tongue, crossing his arm and looking away with a childish huff.

Robin's brow started twitching and was about to make a comeback when he caught Cyborgs look. "Do you know who that guy was back there?" Cyborg asked.

Naruto looked over to the robotic man and answered cheerfully, "yeah! He's a rogue ninja from an evil infamous group called the akatsuki, his names Kisame."

The fact that Naruto answered Cyborg so easily slightly ticked Robin off more, clenching his fists he relaxed once again when he saw Cyborgs steady stare.

"Is he from the same place as you?" Robin asked, trying to keep his cool. He recalled a conversation a few days prior with a certain dark Titan.

**Flashback**  
"The interrogation failed and he got away, good job guys." Robin sarcastically praised his team. "The interrogation couldn't have gone that bad Robin, I sensed no lies coming from the room." Raven informed the now flabbergasted leader.

"But he said he was from..." Robin tried to remember the place the blonde said he was from, "The village in the trees or something! That place doesn't exist!" Robin pointed out.

He had just gained consciousness and didn't like that his girlfriend seemed to be furious with him, and considering she had super tameranian strength, he was a little uneasy about the tension.

"Maybe not here, but we're not the only dimension or planet for that matter." The stoic teen countered nodding her head towards the fuming alien princess.

"He's probably from a whole other dimensional plane." Raven finished, Robin nodding his head in understanding.

"Can you find out which one?" He asked instantly regretting it when he received a 'are you fucking stupid' look from the empath.

"No. There are thousands upon thousand of different dimensions and planets it would take millions of years or life times to fully explore each an everyone of them." She said flatly.

"Oh..."  
**End flashback**

Naruto shook his head, misunderstanding the question, "He's a rogue ninja...from the hidden mist village I think?" Naruto said mostly to himself then anyone else, with a shrug. He really didn't care.

"But you know of him?" Robin pushes further. Naruto simply nodded then got up. "Woah! Hold on man! You broke some bones and still need..." Cyborg stopped when he realized the blonde was completely healed.

Naruto stretched with a grin plastered on his face. "Mnnn, no problems, I heal faster then normal people." He said as he saluted them both with two fingers.

"If that's all I gotta go." He said as he was about to poof to the city limits.

"Wait." Naruto stopped suddenly and looked at the boy wonder curiously. "Stay here at the tower." Naruto gave the boy with overly gelled hair a look. "That's guy's still out there an though I don't want to admit it we need your help." 'Plus this way I can keep an eye on you' He thought to himself.

"But don't think that means I trust you." He finished angrily as a wide smile spread across the blondes face. Cyborg smiled as the leader quickly exited the hospital wing. Naruto felt someone pat his back and he turned around to see the robotic man smiling."C'mon man, lets go, everyone's waiting." He said as he led the blonde out.

The room was big, there was a couch, a wonderful view of their village and some odd contraption hanging from the wall. A green boy was standing, poking a girl in a blue cloak while she was reading a book looking very pissed while an orange girl with red hair looked like she was trying to stop the green kid. The sasuke knock off seemed to be lounging on the couch.

"Ahem." Cyborg cleared his throat and everyone froze. Content he got everyone's attention he looked at the newcomer.

"Well introduce yourself." The metal Titan encouraged. Naruto seemed a little unsure of what to say at first but then he recalled the time when he met team seven. He smiled " My name's Naruto Uzumaki, I love ramen, I hate that guy," naruto pointed towards the one on the couch, "and one day I'll become hokage! Believe it!" He proclaimed.

Silence followed suit. A cricket sounded off somewhere. "That's Starfire," Cyborg said pointing to the redhead who simply 'hmphed' and stuck up her nose.

"That's grass stain." Cyborg pointed to the green boy who started to flail his arms, "Dude! Not cool, Beast boy! It's Beastboy!" He said getting ignored by the robotic titan as he move on.

"You already met 'that guy' Robin.." Cyborg pointed to the couch where mumbling was heard followed by a wave if a hand.

"I'm cyborg" he introduced himself. "And the quite one with her nose in a book currently is.."

"Raven." Naruto finished cyborg's sentence, causing said Titan to look up from her book and raise a brow.

"Rrrriiggghht well while I pimp out the t-car who wants to give the new guy the grand tour?" Cyborg asked hopefully.

Starfire hovered slightly off the ground and landed on the couch next to her boyfriend to watch the box with the moving pictures. Raven enveloped herself in dark energy and disappeared, leaving Beast boy all by himself.

The said green changeling whistled, "tough crowd huh? Ok... Well... Follow me then I guess..." He said waving his hand and picking a random direction to walk off in, Naruto following close behind, his eyes repeatedly glancing back to the spot where the dark sorceress was merely moments ago.

XxX

Birds chirp, faint light hitting the eyes softly. Squeak of the bed as a person rolls over. Soft mumbles echo in the empty room save one bed and a simple dresser. The smell of bacon hangs heavy in the air.

"..mn..fuck..ood..." Shifting side to side on the old bed Naruto finally gets up, stretching the sleep out of his limbs he shouts, "what smells so fucking good!?" He jumped off the uncomfortable bed and rushed out of the room following the delightful smell with his nose.

His very sensitive nose leading him to the source of the delightful smells, the kitchen. Cyborg was dressed in a apron and whistling tunes to himself as he flipped food, making breakfast. His eyes spotting a dark Titan making herself tea.

"Soo what's for breakfast? " naruto asked her way hoping to start some kind of conversation.

She seemed to stiffen at his voice, "tea." Was all she responded before heading back to her room. "But Raven! I'm making waffles~! I know how much you love waffles~~" Cyborg tempted.

"More than life itself." The stoic Titan replied and Naruto didn't know what he found more disturbing, that familiar cold expression, or how serious her voice was when she said that. He decided not to think too much on it as he sat down to eat.

"So is she always like this orr?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, it's just a Raven thing, she just prefers to be alone...kinda creepy if you ask me though." Beast boy answered shuddering. He looked over to Cy who just shrugged. "You just get used to it, she'll warm up to you eventually."

After breakfast Naruto decided to go after the stoic teen, he walked off with a purpose that slowly dwindled until none was left and he stood nervously in front of a metal door with the name 'Raven' engraved into it. He took a deep breath 'whats the Worst that could happen?' He thought, hesitantly knocking upon her door.

The door slid open halfway revealing nothing but darkness and a deep violet eye. "What." Raven asked, more of a statement then a question.

"Uhh...ano..." Naruto started while scratching the back of his head, a memory of a kiss causing a soft blush to spread across his features. He chose his words carefully, " I was wondering if.." Naruto got cut off by the teen.

"No." And a door slammed in his face. Naruto's head hung. 'Right...that's what could happen..' He thought turning towards his quarters when the alarms went off.

XxX

The sound of clocks echoed softy through out the room, somehow followed by loud silence.

Almost like being in a giant clock. Five paranoid titans, one thoughtful stranger, and two masked villains watching in the distance.

One voice breaks the pregnant silence. "Miss me?" A familiar voice echoed.

"Slade! I was wondering when you were gonna show your face after we killed Trigon! Come out! I know your there!" Robin shouted impatient to see his arch nemesis.

"Sharp as always, good job Robin." A dark sarcastic voice came from the shadows. Raven took in the sight of the villain, he seemed a little more slender and possibly even smaller then when they previously saw him. She shook the thoughts away, it wouldn't be good to dwell on the day the world literally almost ended because she existed.

"But I'm not alone." Slade informed as another person stepped out of the shadows. He had the same robe as Kisame did, black with red clouds scattered on it. He wore an orange mask that only seemed to have one eyehole.

"So your the famous kyuubi..." Slade almost purred. "I heard so much about you...your enjoying your stay in my little town I hope?" He asked sincerely. "Not too homesick now are we?" He added, completley ignoring a pissed off boy blunder.

Naruto clenched his fists, "Do you know how I got here?!" He asked accusingly towards the masked man.

Slade smirked behind his mask. "Maybe...but it's best you don't know.." He said with an honest voice. "Tell me." Naruto demanded, almost pleading.

"It's simple really...you must not want to remember.." Slade started, toying with him, trying to find his nerves. The titans all felt the tension building. "Tell me." Naruto said through gritted teeth, his head lowered.

"They got rid of you." Slade said coldly, "They didn't need you anymore, they used you up then kicked you out." He continued speaking over Naruto's 'not true's. "No one wants a monster like you anywhere near them." He said, slowly building up the boy's anger. All the teens stared at the pissed off blonde, confusion lacing their eyes.

Slade smiled evilly behind his mask knowing his last remark would set the boy off, so getting off topic he decided to see how far he could go till the boy blew up.

"That's why Sasuke left." Naruto went rigid. "You were too weak." His blonde hair started to grow a bit, getting slightly spikier. "You couldn't even save him." Nails extended, longer, sharper.

"Your a monster." Teeth clenched, fangs more defined. "No one wants to be around you." His whisker scars grew more rigid. "It's all your fault sasuke left."

That's when Raven felt a spike of demonic aura, a massive amount. She looked to the source, but he already flew at slade with inhuman speed.

The wall crumbled as Slade flew right through gears and other machinery, finally crashing into the wall. He grunted in shock at the inhuman strength.

Roughly being picked up, a wide blue eye shining through a mask became inches away from blood red ones. Words, almost forced left the angered boy's lips. "Don't talk about Sasuke you trash!" A lifted fist, a battle between two emotions, rage, and fear.

Raven didn't like being in this situation, she definitely felt strong demonic aura earlier, she needed to get to it, to stop it, but the new villain was in their way.

He sighed, shaking his head and pulled out a stick with dumplings on it. "Tobi loves dango!" The man yelled ready to devour the stick whole.

"Is this guy for real?" Beast boy asked cautiously and for once Raven was agreeing with him. Robin seemed to finally lose his patience, "Titans! G-" the mysterious villain quickly interrupted with a loud burp patting his stomach content. "Sooooooo gooooood!" Squealed the new villain. He then looked at the dumbfounded teens and held up a hand as if to say 'stop'. "Gomen! Can't let you pass, bosses orders." He said as if genuinely sorry he couldn't let them through. Robin smirked "Then looks like we're forcing our way through."

The man flailed his arms around, running for a few seconds before diving behind a pole. Cyborg shouted. "Yo! Stop hiding and come out here to get your ass beat!" All of a sudden a rear end comes wagging out from the pole. "Hide my face but not my butt!" He said whole heartedly.

The teens honestly didn't know what to do. Robin whipped out his staff and the man seemed panicked for he jumped out of hiding and jumped up on a pipe, hanging upside down before shouting, "Secret hidden jutsu! Frill necked lizard!" The team all jumped back ready to defend and counter attack.

The man's robe fell down. Nothing. Seconds ticked by. "Uhhhh...that's it." The man said shyly, scratching the back of his head, almost in embarrassment.

They all seemed to sigh in union. "What's up with this loon?" Cyborg asked dramatically. Starfire called out to the curious villain, "please, man with the mask of the mysteries, why must you do the blocking of our way?"

The man cocked his head as if listening to the world's secrets. "Tobi's a good boy?" He said questionably. "Tobi would be more of a good boy if Tobi got his ass out of the way." Raven said coldly making him shiver.

"Eeeeee~ scary lady!" Tobi shouted, grabbing a shocked beast boy and hiding behind his scrawny frame. After a bewildered Beast boy pushed him away he stood his ground for a few seconds before he took a side step and started to applaud himself.

"Tobi's a good boy!" He shouted while they all rushed past him. "And I thought you were a freak." Beast boy stated to Raven, earning a bone chilling glare from said titan, all headed in the direction of the blood curdling screams.

Gears and machinery littered the floor, blood painted the ground in small splats. All was silent when the titans reached the scene. All except the bone crunching sound coming from a little further ahead.

Two figures dimly lit in the bad lighting. A blonde, and a masked man. The latter of the two getting his face pounded in by a fist, each blow getting softer and slower as the jinchuuriki calmed down.

The notorious villian's mask cracked, and was slowly coming off. Piece by piece fell. An angry fist caught mid way, all anger lost. The pieces of the mask hit the floor with a sickening thud. Time seemed to slow down as the titans rushed towards Naruto, back in his normal state, but halting in their tracks as the scene unfolded in front of their eyes. A flash of long blonde hair, six shocked teens.

Two bright blue eyes staring at the floor, trying to cling to consciousness, having it slowly slip from her grasp. Blood poured out of her mouth and down her face, blinding her. A voice changer in a now broken mask emitting sparks, departing the same word over and over. Barely audible through the static. "...Monster...monster..."

The last thing heard before she hit the ground was a soft familiar voice, a certain green changeling, the name rolling off his tongue with memories. "Terra.." Then it all went dark.


	4. A journey into one's mind

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans or naruto, sheesh this is getting old I mean how many times need I say this stuff people?

A/N: yeah first fan-fic, haven't abandoned it...lookin good, lookin good, and those readers out there with your sleuthing skills, yeaaah your wrong ^.^ just saying, life wouldn't be all that fun if the expected always happened now would it?

P.s.-Slowly editing this shit chapter by chapter….sorry chapter five is being slow but hey- I'm only human right?...or something..like that..anyway enjoy the chapter….and why the hell is Shogi so damn difficult to win…stupid cheating computer…  
-

The room was oddly quiet for once. The television was off and no one spoke, though questions were churning in their heads. How? When? Where? Why?

Terra was in the medical ward for a few days now, Cyborg said she was in a coma. Beast boy never left her side, he was constantly in the room with her, he hardly ate.

The city had been quiet too, no robberies or murders, it was almost still, as if it too were mourning the downed teen. Even the ever so cheerful Starfire seemed gloomy of the late. Cyborg did all he could and with Raven's help they healed her many broken bones and ruptured organs, still the girl wouldn't wake from her peaceful rest. They could only wait and hope.

The door slid open and a blue cloaked sorceress stepped into the room. A green dog next to a certain patient lifted his head and whimpered slightly. The girl in blue set down a cup of water and bowl of tofu, knowing if no one did the green changeling would starve himself.

Raven sighed, she had no clue how Terra escaped her stone prison, but then again considering how Slade escaped the cold grasps of death with a little help from her father it wasn't exactly impossible.

She slowly brought her hand to the girls chest and focused her energy into her. Her hand glowed blue as she chanted her mantra, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos..." she repeated her mantra as a sad green dog continued to slowly lick the blondes face.

XxX

Blue eyes watched the city from the roof, replaying memories throughout his life. '_Get away from that boy!_'... '_I heard he was the only one that didn't graduate..could you imagine?_' ...'_Isn't he the..._' '_Shhhh we're not aloud to talk about that_...'...'_You are the nine-tailed fox!_'...'_is this the first time you saw a loved one die?_'..'_scaredy-cat_'...'_Naruto!_'..'_Sakura get away!_'...'_What are you?_'...'_monster..._'

"You've been up here awhile." Naruto jumped out of his thoughts and looked towards the voice. Raven stood there looking at him curiously with her arms crossed.

"I wouldn't get stuck on what Slade said too much, he's notorious for lying." She said as she sat down next to the jinchuuriki, almost as if she could read his mind.

Naruto turned his gaze back to the city, Slade's words forming in his head again, twisting its way into his soul. '_They got rid of you.._' "I did that to her.." He said clenching his fists. The sun beamed against his headband, it showed through the clouds and showed raven icy blue eyes, eyes that usually held so much warmth, so much happiness.

"We all thought she was Slade, you had no way of knowing it was her, hell, we didn't even know." Raven pointed out.

She had watched the boy through the past few days and through his smiles and pranks she swore she saw a lonely, sad, lost soul, hidden away, almost forced down and locked up. That boy she thought she was seeing was next to her, sullen and deep in thought She almost smiled as she recalled one of his most recent pranks.

**Flashback**  
"Ahhhhh!" A voice shouted, waking everyone up. "What's wrong?" Starfire asked as they all rushed to the source of the scream, Robin's room.

Robin...well...hung upside down from his ceiling, swaying to and fro, a pornographic magazine laid half open on the floor as if flung down, the obvious bait to the ridiculous trap. The alarm clock glowing eerily in the dark behind him, '5:33 A.M.'  
**End Flashback**

Raven shook her head at the memory. She looked back over to the jinchuuriki, who was still staring at the city, as if it held the answers to everything he held dear.

Raven sighed, as much as she hated to admit it, she missed him smiling like a goof constantly. She needed to fix this. "...penny for your thoughts?" Naruto looked over at her and smiled weakly.

"Just wondering how I got here...if I'll ever get back home.." He finished, turning his head back to the city of Jump.

"Why do they all keep calling you Kyuubi?" Raven asked suddenly, she inwardly chided herself afterwards, the question had been bugging her for awhile but she didn't want to bring any bad memories back.

Naruto sought for words to explain, his eyes never left the city as he told the story of his village. "About seventeen years ago, a monster attacked my village." Naruto started softly and Raven listened intently, encouraging him with small nods throughout his story.

"It was a demon fox with nine powerful tails and horrifying chakra, named the Kyuubi. It almost destroyed the village, and it killed many people.." Naruto continued, his eyes glazing over as if reliving some part of his life.

"But the Fourth hokage sealed it away in a newborn baby, killing himself in the process, sacrificing himself for those he loved and ultimately saving the village..."

'_Have you ever wondered why the village treated you like shit!? Why they all seemed to hate you?_' Naruto looked into Raven's deep violet eyes as he ended his story.

"That newborn was named Naruto Uzumaki." Raven slowly took it all in, now understanding the demonic aura she felt the other day. "Why do you keep to yourself so much?" Naruto asked catching the empath off guard in her thought process. Raven looked him over, he was gazing at her and sincere honest curiosity lingered in his ocean blue depths. She thought of how he always smiled and joked happily.

"You wouldn't understand." She simply replied, her usual monotone voice ringing out. Naruto just got up and gave the city one last gaze.

"The pain of being alone is completely out of this world, isn't it?" Raven looked to him, her eyes widening slightly, he has a sad smile painted on his face.

"I don't know why, but I understand your feelings so much, it actually hurts..." He finished before turning around and walking towards the door that would lead into the tower, leaving a shocked Raven alone on the roof.

XxX

Naruto found the rest of the Titans minus Beastboy in the main corridor watching the television as they called it. Throughout the days he was not only getting better at English, but his knowledge of their new technology was also improving.

All were so into the show that they didn't hear a crash coming from the medical ward. Naruto stared intently at the television screen as a man seemed to be smacking someone absent minded with a fish.

"Hey guys?Anything good on?" They all jumped and turned to the weak voice they hadn't heard in what seemed like decades. Terra stood there looking perfectly healed with a green purring kitten rubbing his face happily against hers.

"Terra!" Starfire shouted flying over to her and giving her a hug. "Starfire...can't...breath.." She gasped out, starting to turn blue. Starfire quickly dropped her to the ground with a sheepish smile.

"I have done the my bad?" She offered oddly while cyborg patted her roughly on the back.

"Guys, we don't want her back in the medical wing when she just got out." Robin laughed.

"Glad to see your ok." Naruto said, the green kitten jumping on the ground and turning into a big green bear that roared protectively at the jinchuuriki. "Beastboy!" Terra shouted causing him to crouch low, putting his paws on his muzzle and whimpering awkwardly.

Terra strode over to said jinchuuriki. Blue eyes met blue in an unwavering stare. Suddenly arms wrapped around a now shocked Naruto, who could only go stiff, eyes wide as Terra spoke the five words that would change the titans attitude hence forth.

"Thank you, you saved my life." She thanked him sincerely. Confusion laced everyone's eyes but the metal Titan and the geomancer.

The green bear gave a confused grunt and Cyborg took a step forward to explain. "When Trigon brought Slade back, he also brought Terra back as Slade's minion. Of course she resisted, so he attached a small chip to the back of her skull, controlling her every move against her will." Cyborg finished informing the team as Terra let to of the shocked blonde boy to step in and finish the explanation.

"That day, Slade dressed me up to look like him as much as possible and put a communicator in the mask to transmit his words from where he was hiding, watching it all happen." Terra smiled weakly, "When you had beat me down like that, you also knocked out the chip, freeing me from his control, so thank you Naruto." She finished scratching the back of her head with a huge grin.

"B-b-but.." Naruto stuttered. Terra shook her head. "There was no way you could have known it wasn't really Slade."

Starfire walked over, a face of stubbornness, as if not wanting to admit something. "Terra's right...and if you did save her life... I guess your not so much of a gnarsloft after all." Starfire sighed before giving him a bone crunching hug.

Robin stepped out and put a hand on his shoulder. "You did good Naruto." Raven just stood in the distance, giving an affirmative nod, the smallest smile on her face, hidden underneath her hood.

Suddenly his vision blurred green as a big bear stood in his path. Two eyes bore into Naruto's before the bear swiftly pulled him into a bear hug.

Naruto grinned moronically, and for the first time since he got to this strange place, everyone was enjoying his company.

XxX

"Checkmate." Naruto groaned in defeat. The empath finally took Naruto up on his advances of asking her out on a 'date'. So they sat in the main room and played chess for a good hour.

"Cheater!" Naruto accused. Raven raised a brow at the sore loser.

"Lost again?" A voice perked up from behind causing Naruto to turn around to a blonde geomancer. "...No..." Naruto lied lamely.

The blonde girl giggled and Raven got up rather quickly, walking off to her room without a word or glance at the two blondes. Naruto sadly watched her go with a sigh.

"Just tell her already." Terra said from behind causing the jinchuuriki to freeze and grin sheepishly. "That noticeable?" He asked.

"Only a lot." Terra falsely reassured. Naruto sighed dramatically before spotting a green kitten nesting in the crook of her neck, napping happily.

He smirked, "I will as soon as you tell him." Terra blushed lightly and looked away, causing the jinchuuriki to laugh. Cyborg walked in then a big grin plastered on his face.

"Sup Cy?" Cyborg grinned even more. "Bee's getting back from her Titan east mission today!" He said excitedly. Naruto couldn't take any more romance talk, feeling lonely he got up with a small sigh and headed towards his room.

Passing Raven's room on his way he paused at a soft noise. So quiet of a noise the normal human ear wouldn't of heard it. His sensitive ears perked as he inched closer to the door. '...A..moan?' Naruto thought as a blush crept across his features.

He inched even closer to the door, having it slide open, surprisingly unlocked. He contemplated entering for a few seconds, remembering what happened the last time he was caught snooping in her room with a shudder.

Curiosity got the better of him though and he took a silent step inside. It was dark, Naruto could see the outline of furniture very dimly.

Another step. A soft moan, almost a sigh. Naruto turned to the noise. A sigh this time. It came from a cracked door, light emitting itself from the bottom and sides.

"Soo good.." A content voice spoke from behind said door. Raven's smell seemed to wrap around him and he smiled at it, warmth filling his body. Slowly, step by step, Naruto crept to the source of it.

'Just a peek...' He gulped and inch by inch got to the door and peeped through the crack. A naked Raven lay in a tub full of steaming water.

To Naruto's slight disappointment, bubbles blocked his sight of anymore than her neck up. He slowly backed up, face a bright crimson.

He turned around quickly, ready to bolt, when his face came into contact with a dresser. A mirror slid off and almost hit the ground, but Naruto caught it just in time.

He quietly put it back down but it caught his attention, it seemed to stare back at him. Next thing he knew a huge black fore limb came out of it and grabbed him, dragging him in the mirror before a cry for help could escape his lips.

XxX

It was dark, he seemed to be standing on a large pice of land, floating in an endless dark abyss. "Ano..." Naruto called softly, confusion leaving him in his native tongue momentarily.

"...Fuck." Naruto cursed not knowing what to do. Movement caught his eyes and he turned to see smaller pieces of terrain floating, forming a path.

"Well Toto, I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore." He quoted from a movie Starfire forced him to watch recently. He sighed as he followed the mysterious path, the only thing he could do.

"Turn back...Turn back..." Naruto looked up to see a few birds perched on an arch. "To what?" Naruto asked, mostly to himself. "Turn back, turn back..." The birds continued. Upon closer look, the birds were small with two large red eyes.

Suddenly they morphed into a child's nightmare, razor sharp teeth and four angled red eyes seemed to face him before lunging at him, making him turn heel and run like hell.

He ran in circles momentarily, flailing his arms, before picking a random direction and bolting. His eyes caught the arch as he closed them and picked up speed.

Bright light forced his eyes open and silence caused him to stop running. Realizing the birds were no longer in sight he relaxed and viewed his surroundings.

He was surrounded in sunlight and flowers. The air smelled of strawberries and he noted some floating by. "Hey!" Naruto jumped nearly six feet in the air.

Surprised he was not alone as he originally thought he turned around, his eyes going wide and his jaw nearly unhinged as he drank in the sight of a familiar figure dressed in a pink cloak.

"...Raven?!" He asked, almost scared. She giggled and seemed to latch onto his arm. "Who else would it be silly?" She said with a big grin. "Ano..." Naruto was at a loss for words, a small blush made its way onto his face as he felt her breasts rub slightly against his arm.

He looked away to hide his burning face. "..your wearing pink?" He managed to say. She giggled some more at his reaction. "Duh, it's like my favorite color." She said as she buried her face into his neck.

"Oh.." Naruto stated dumbly, he always figured it was blue. He swallowed hard as she burrowed her face deeper into the crook of his neck. "L-looks good on you." He stuttered out.

She pulled away from him and he was almost sad at the lack of touch until she gave him a quick peck on the lips. He looked at her in shock. "Why.." He was instantly quieted with another taste of bliss.

"If you want to know you'll have to catch me!" She said happily as she ran off, spreading her arms out and making airplane noises. A goofy grin spread across his face as he started to chase her.

**Back at the tower:**

"I say we should go to the mall of shopping!" Starfire pronounced happily to Terra after the geomancer mentioned they needed a girl's day.

Terra smiled, "great idea Star!...Now to somehow convince Raven..." She finished, a plan hatching in her head as she pulled the alien princess towards the dark titan's room.

**In Nevermore:**

"Where'd she go?" Naruto asked as he found himself once again in that dark abyss like place. "Hopefully there aren't anymore of those fucki-oof!" Naruto stopped as he bumped into someone who apologized softly.

"Raven! Found...when did you change cloaks?" He asked as he saw the empath was now dressed in a cloak of dreary grey. "I-I l-like this c-color..." She replied.

Her whole face seemed to be red. "You feeling ok Raven?" He asked, making her face to turn an even darker shade. He reached out for her but stopped when walls rose out from the ground.

"Shit!" Narto shouted as he jumped off the walls into the sky, only to get zapped and fall to the ground. He swiftly got up and proceeded to punch and kick the walls, which seemed to hold fairly well.

"It won't work...It's a maze...y-you have to go through it...I can show you the way if you want but when we get to the end you won't like me anymore..." She moped.

"Rave...wait!" Naruto started confusingly but she had already walked off.

**At the mall of shopping:**

"...Terra." Raven called the girl's name icily and Starfire swore she saw the said geomancer go a shade of ghostly white. "Y-yeah Raven?" She answered as calm as possible, avoiding eye contact.

"You said you wanted help in the Latin languages. That we were going to a small book store to help you study said language." Raven reminded her coldly, Terra internally flinched.

She sounded pissed, and as she regretfully turned to look at the Titan she noted she also looked very pissed as well. "Do you recall this." Raven asked, more of a statement.

Terra slowly nodded her head, not trusting her voice. "Then why..." Raven continued, almost in a growl. "Are we at the mall." She finished raising her arms to emphasize her point.

Terra smiled sheepishly, "..Girl time?" Raven slowly blinked, then casually turned around. "I'm going home."

"Don't!" Starfire pleaded, "please join us in the hanging out of friends?" Raven sighed.

"I'll let you in on Beastboy's embarrassing secrets~~" Terra tempted. Raven perked her ears at this. "How embarrassing?" She asked curiously.

"Have I ever told you his real name?" Terra set the bait. Now all she needed to do was see if the dark bird would take it.

**Nevermore**

"...and that time I called you an imbecile, I'm sorry for that too, and that time I hung you off the Titan tower roof for sneaking into my room..." Raven went on apologizing.

"Your fine, I forgive you for the thousandth time!" Naruto sighed heavily. She seemed as depressed as the color she was wearing.

'Mood swings much...' Naruto thought tiredly. Raven stopped suddenly, just as Naruto was about to ask her something. She pointed to an opening. "We're here." She stated lamely.

"Yeah!Go Raven!" Naruto cheered starting to go forward when the two statues in front of the exit became animated. They clashed together and seemed to almost stare evilly down at the jinchuuriki, one side sad, the other happy, two swords appearing menacingly out of thin air.

"Told you, you wouldn't like me anymore..." Raven moped before disappearing. "Rave-Shit!" Naruto cursed realizing he was alone. Suddenly the statue lunched at him, and he dodged just in time.

Switching from punching to dodging Naruto decided he wasn't getting anywhere. "Kage bun-"

"Yo!eight eyes!" A familiar voice interrupted Naruto's jutsu. He looked over to the voice, a flash of green, the statue splitting in two.

"Who-ahh!" She cried in victory. "High five! C'mon!" She yelled victoriously raising her palms.

"Holy shit Raven! Nice job kicking ass!" Naruto praised her, high fiving the Raven that was now smiling moronically before more confusion hit him.

"Soo...green now?" Raven gave him a funny look. "I like green." Naruto held his head, he felt a horrible headache coming on.

"I'm dreaming, it all makes sense now...Raven caught me peeping and she beat me into unconsciousness..." Naruto told himself in whispers. The green Raven merely raised an eyebrow.

"Soooo.._.Raven_..know how I get out of this place?" Naruto asked, trying not to completely lose his mind. The girl in the green cloak simply pointed to an arch, brow still raised as Naruto dashed forward.

As soon as he went through the arch, books blocked his view. 'Great...now I'm in a library of some...sense...' He thought as he stared at the library's dark, warped book shelves that seemed to make up the room in general. Naruto sighed. "when will this madness end?" Naruto asked himself.

"Well that all depends on how long you let the madness stay, I would presume." Came a voice with a matter if fact tone.

He sighed and turned around to see Raven, this time dressed in yellow, she wore glasses.

"Let me guess...you like the color yellow?" Naruto said tiredly, his headache finally kicking in when she nodded. Naruto hung his head, "please let me wake up now."

The yellow Raven smirked, "you are very much awake." Naruto groaned, "then where the hell am I?" Raven looked at him as if the answer was obvious. "In Raven's mind of course."

**Food court:**

"Beastboy's seriously scared of that?" Raven asked, her face contorted in disbelief. "Is that why he never picks up a pencil?" Terra was laughing. "Yes, absolutely terrified of it, I mean it does sound painful right?"

Raven shook her head. "The idea of it is totally implausible, it wouldn't ever happen...I mean maybe unless the person was as stupid as Beast...I see your point." She smiled.

Terra giggled, she never saw Raven smile before, and she didn't notice what she was doing so she didn't point it out. "Soo...Raaveenn~~" terra musically spoke mischievously. "What are your thoughts on Naruto?"

**Back in Nevermore**

"...in Raven's mind. Like...in your mind?" Naruto asked skeptically. 'Right...dreaming...how hard did Raven hit me?' The yellow Raven shrugged. "We are only emotions, Raven's emotions animated to life." She explained.

"You already met happy, Timid, and Courage, at least that's their main emotion they represent. We have smaller parts, sub-emotions if you would, that go along with them. Such as love and excitement with happy, shyness and depression with Timid, or arrogance and confidence with courage."

The yellow emotion took a breath before introducing herself. "I am knowledge." Naruto tried taking in all the new information. "So you know everything?" Naruto asked hesitantly, a certain question still burning in his mind.

"I know all that Raven knows, yes." Knowledge correcting the genin. "So then can you tell me why Rave-er...happy kissed me?" He asked, a light blush rising to his face as he recalled the feeling of her soft lips.

"Isn't it obvious? She kissed you becau-" knowledge got cut off as another emotion called out to the jinchuuriki.

"Naruto~~" A flash of purple was all he saw before getting knocked down in a hug. He grunted as he looked up to see four Ravens.

Yellow, purple, brown, and orange seemed to blind his vision to anything else in the warped room. "Brown's an emotion?" He caught the brown cloaked Raven's glare.

"What's it too ya!?" She snapped crankily. "So..your grumpy then?" He asked, causing her to growl. The purple raven laughed. "I like that! Hey grumpy! Grumpy!" She called the now fuming emotion.

The orange one just burped and seem to crawl inchworm style next to the jinchuuriki to take a nap, a small bit of drool escaping down her face. Naruto smiled softly, 'even in that state she some how makes herself seem cute.' He mused with a sigh, slowly getting up.

Noting the brown emotion was arguing crankily with the purple emotion, who seemed to be having fun, playing around mischievously. 'So she argues with herself huh?' Naruto mused to himself as he decided it was time to keep going forward on a hunch.

"For your own safety I'd advise you to stop and turn back." Knowledge noted with her back turned, facing the arguing emotions. The purple one had latched itself onto the other, the brown emotion trying to pull her off with a crowbar.

Naruto shivered, not only on the eery fact that she knew he was heading off but he from the creepy words that started to replay themselves in his head. '_Turn back...Turn back..._'

Naruto shook off the ominous feelings. "Thanks for the warning but I just want to see something..." Naruto told Knowledge, who only seemed to shrug.

"Curiosity killed the cat..." She stated ominously, back still turned. Naruto smirked and repeated something he heard Raven say once. "But satisfaction brought it back." He replied before walking off, not seeing the small smile that seemed to paint itself on the girl in yellow's face.

**Back at the food court**

Raven sipped her tea contently watching Terra's face turn crimson with her comeback. Terra hadn't thought Raven would answer her question with one of her own and turn the tables.

'_What is Beastboy to you?_' Raven's 'answer' replayed back in her mind. A sudden outburst of giggles made her turn her head, thought process diminished. Raven was laughing, a lot.

She suddenly clasped her hands to her mouth and mumbled a "I need to be alone." Before enveloping herald in dark energy and sinking into the floor.

**Once again in Nevermore**

Naruto yawned, he figured he'd be back in the abyss, the arches seemed to go to different sections of different emotions. His guess was the harder ones to keep in check was further from the one-way entrance where he started his journey.

'So what's all the way in the back?' Naruto wondered, another arch coming his way.

**Titans tower**

Raven appeared back in her room. 'Why...' She wondered. 'Happy...' She menacingly called forth the energetic emotion. '_**You called~?**_'

Raven tried not to shiver at the sound. 'Your not happy.' Raven voiced in her mind. '_**Pointing out the obvious?**_' The dark voice laughed. 'What do you want?' The stoic teen asked.

'_**All your other emotions can have fun with your little piece of affection, I just thought it only be fair if I got to have some fun too...**_' Raven stared at nothing in particular, confused.

"Wha..." She said out loud, head snapping towards her dresser where she kept her mirror for meditation purposes. "Fuck."

**Nevermore**

"The hell?" Naruto called to nothing, he stepped into an arch but nothing happened. Everything looked the same, If anything the temperature seemed to rise, but that was it.

Naruto looked around and spotted something in the distance. With nothing else to follow he led himself closer to the object, which upon closer inspection seemed to be a cage.

In the shadows sat a dark cloaked figure, head hung low. "Raven?" Naruto called unsure at who could be in the cage. "...N-Naruto?" A voice called out and Naruto's heart skipped a beat.

'Her voice sounds kinda different though..' Naruto thought but quickly shrugged the thought away and opened the cage. Raven looked up and Naruto caught sight of four red eyes before she flung herself at him, pinning him down.

Her red cloak draped over them as she pressed her lips harshly onto his. He felt her softly nibble on his lower lip, asking for permission, which he granted with a moan. 'If this is a dream, don't wake me up.'

Straddling the jinchuuriki, the red cloaked Raven trailed kisses down his jaw to his neck where she began to graze the skin with her teeth, receiving another moan from the blonde. Grabbing the hem of the boys pants, she started to slowly pull them down when a voice made her stop.

"Rage." She looked over her shoulder with an evil smile. Raven didn't return the smile, she glared at the red emotion. "Get off him."

'Rage?' Naruto thought. She didn't seem very raging if anything she seemed full of lust. '_..the main emotion they represent. We have smaller parts, sub-emotions if you would, that go along with them._' He reminded himself from what knowledge told him.

'So rage and lust to hand in hand?' Naruto thought with a smile. Rage was off of Naruto, her hands high in the air. "Eight against one huh? Hardly seems fair." She pointed out to the original Raven cloaked in blue.

Behind her were seven copies of pink, grey, green, yellow, purple, brown, and orange. "And tricking a hormonal teenager into sex isn't?" Raven remarked.

Naruto's face got very hot at the comment as he fixes himself, just realizing he was making out with one if Raven's emotions and didn't know how he should feel about that.

"Come here Naruto." Raven called, very pissed. Naruto carefully walked over to the dark Titan, who, once done locking rage back up, grabbed his ear and yanked him to something that resembled a portal.

**Titans Tower**

They reappeared in Raven's room. Her arms were folded and she was glaring at the nervous jinchuuriki. "That mirror." She nearly growled, pointing to said mirror that, just hours ago, dragged a certain blonde boy into its depths.

"Is a portal in my mind. Not a toy." She clenched her teeth, obviously pissed. Having nothing to say, Naruto said the first thin that popped to his mind. "So...your favorite color is blue?"

Raven's eyebrow visibly twitched, she sighed. Quickly while she was distracted Naruto decided to change the subject, crossing his arms and looking away with a pout he mumbled, "I still didn't get the answer back there."

Raven quirked her eyebrow in curiosity. Content he got her attention he asked the question still on his mind, "why did the happy you kiss me?"

Raven blushed slightly. "Out." She stated, avoiding his question. "But!" Black energy wrapped around Naruto as he was forcibly thrown out of the half-demon's room.

Sliding down against her door she banged her head lightly against it with a sigh. 'Find your center..'

She floated into the lotus position and began chanting her mantra, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Try as she did, images of the kiss kept prodding her brain. 'Why'

'_**Because he is ours.**_' Raven shook her head. 'Not ours, he is his own person.' She reminded herself. '_**Ours.**_'


	5. Ninja Way

Disclaimer- Ugh…again with this shit….don't own Naruto…Don't own Teen Titans….blah blah bloop bleep….god damn.

A/N- If this took too long for your liking well…..suck it, I have a life yanno…actually that's a lie…I'm just lazy…my kind of life sorta gives you plenty of free time… to look up inappropriate things online.. . Soooo without further a do… chapter 5!

P.s.- There's a supposed new teen titans coming out…and I was siked at first like "Holy shit yes! I can see what's going down with Terra and shit when that bitchy cliff-hanger drove my mind on overtime! 3" then I found out it's some non-violent chibi version bull and I'm like "Well…..shit…." So that royally sucks but hopefully it's not..too bad? Anyway….New chapter

"Get up dude!" Naruto woke up with a start. After literally getting thrown out of Raven's room last night he walked to his quarters and just fell asleep, the journey into her mind had tired him out.

Beastboy stood there flailing his arms and pointing towards his door. "Your gonna miss practice! C'mon!" Beastboy shouted over his shoulder as he ran out of Naruto's room. Looking at the clock he groaned. 6:25 A.M., the red numbers stared almost mockingly back at him.

He mumbled something incoherent under his breath and quickly made his way to the training grounds.

XxX

The training grounds itself was just open space with a timed obstacle course. The titans were scattered around doing hand to hand combat. Naruto spotted Raven sparring a distracted Tameranian princess, Beastboy was 'going easy' on Terra, and cyborg slap boxing around with Robin.

Robin spotted the misplaced junchuuriki with a smirk. "Wanna skirmish?" He asked in confidence. Naruto smirked back. "Your on." Everyone seemed to stop in their tracks and watch the two supposed rivals take a fighting stance as the tension slowing built in the air, nearly choking the surrounding teens.

Before either opponent could make a move though, the alarm went off indicating trouble by the docks. "Titans Go!" Robin shouted as they all took off, Raven and Starfire flew, Beatboy close behind in the form of a hawk with Terra floating on a large rock. Robin rode off on his bike while Cyborg and Naruto piled in the T-car.

XxX

The sound of vultures greeted the teens as they got to the docks. Naruto squinted as he looked up at them, slowly circling the warehouses that scattered across the small confined area of the harbor. The smell of decay potent and thick in the air.

Said Teens walked cautiously towards the warehouse, each step making the horrid smell stronger and stronger. "That smell.." Beastboy nearly gagged the words out as they approached the door.

Robin slowly opened said door to find no source of light in the room, darkness seemed to swallow the titans plus one whole as they walked in, the smell forcing it's way into them. "Star..Cy…some light please?" Robin asked as the room glowed green and white, suddenlt making Robin regret asking to begin with.

Bodies, rotting, blanked eyed corpses littered the floors, piling up on each other. "Dude…when that shark guy massacred those people it didn't smell this bad…" Beastboy whined, his eyes moist as he fought the urge to vomit.

Robin merely nodded, detective mode fully activated. "Those were fresh Beastboy..these are older..they've been here maybe weeks if not months…" Cyborg noted staring at a lumpy cloth covered machine. Pulling the cloth down he realized it was not a machine, but more dead bodies.

Some bodies upon closer inspection were slightly mutated. "Is that…scales…" Beastboy asked getting a closer look at the bodies covered in puncture holes. He noticed one boy was missing an eye, and in its place was maggots and flies, slowly eating away at the decomposing flesh, finally losing his breakfast. "Kisame?" Robin asked Naruto bluntly, still not looking in his direction.

Before Naruto could reply, movement caught the corner of his eye in the pile of dead bodies. The movement also caught Starfire's eye, for she put her green ball of energy nearer to get a closer look to see a slithering reptile in it's wake.

With a shriek the orange alien blasted the decayed pile, sending dead, burnt, rotting corpses upon then, hitting the floor with sickening thuds, stunning everyone until Raven spoke in a dead tone. "Ew."

"I'm afraid not.." Naruto stated uncomfortably as he eyed the familiar serpent disappearing in the shadows, slithering away. "Titans, split up, gather as much information as you can and meet back here in thirty!" Robin ordered. As the teens all went their separate ways. "Naruto, go with Beastboy." He ordered.

Naruto sighed and thought better to argue, that wouldn't help get anything done any faster and he wanted to get out of here as soon as possible the place was starting to give him the creeps.

"More dead bodies." Naruto groaned. "Duuude! It almost touched me…grooossss~!" Beastboy cried out. Naruto chuckled. "How are you so used to this! It's not everyday you walk into a room full of skeletons!"

Beastboy whined some more before hugging himself and shuddering as he looked around the dark room. "Literally." He added to himself as they scavenged for more clues or leads.

Naruto shrugged. "Back where I'm from it's natural. People died all the time, got assassinated, killed on missions…" Naruto started to explain but trailed off as he inspected another dead body. It seemed to be mutated as well; a second head looked to be formed on the dead body's shoulders, shivering at how familiar it was all starting to look.

"What are people where your from? Cold blooded killers?" Beastboy asked half jokingly to lighten the mood some what. Naruto smirked at how close the changelings guess really was. "Ninjas." He replied to the green titan's rhetorical question and the changeling's eyes widened.

"No way! Real ninjas!?" He asked excitedly, his morbid surroundings temporarily forgotten. Naruto simply nodded his head, examining the wall behind a beheaded mutated body where a slash mark was. "Sweet! Can you do some ninja moves?" Beastboy continued like a little kid with a brand new shiny toy. Naruto simply cocked an eyebrow at the green shape shifter as a clone poofed to his right.

The shape shifter seemed crest fallen a bit at his stupidity as the clone poofed away. "Oh yeah…." He perked up suddenly as an idea came to mind. "Teach me how to do that clone trick!" He asked , clasping his hands in a pleading position.

Naruto looked away from the big puppy dog eyes. "I don't think you can, I use chakra to do my jutsus." Naruto told the saddened titan, making another clone that seemed to push and pull energy in the original's hand, forming a blue spiraling sphere. The clone then poofed away like the first and the blue sphere faded away, leaving a beastboy in awe and a smiling Naruto. "Chakra." Naruto stated to the still awed changeling.

Suddenly the changeling's communicator beeped and a picture of Robin came up as he opened it. "come to our coordinates quick, we found…something."

XxX

"Make it stop…make it stop…" A distorted voice whispered, surrounded by his own blood, caused by him raking his unkempt nails across his flesh, as if trying to get something off his body. "How long has this been going on?" Robin asked the dark titan who just shrugged. Shaking her head. "I found him like that..who knows how long befoe then.."She trailed off as the red headed man seemed to stiffen, realizing he wasn't alone.

He slowly turned to them, fear-stricken hazel eyes, half of his face covered in scaled and blood, an extra set of arms hung limp under his original set, scrawny and un-used. Puncture wounds littered his visible flesh, showing through his tattered clothes. "Help..me…" He barely got out hoarsely, as if his voice had been over-used.

His eyes darted to each of them until focusing on a shiny headband, glinting in the dim light , showing from a hole in the roof. Eyes widening, the unknown mutated man quickly backed away, not taking his eyes off the band.

"No….leave me alone…don't hurt me…no more tests please!" The man rambled on pathetically, coughing more as white foam escaped his mouth, making the man clench his throat and gaping for air like a fish on dry land, before his eyes began to roll in the back of his head and he collapsed , spazzing before being completely motionless.

All the teens took a step back and watched the man cautiously. When it was obvious the man was no longer living Robin spoke. "We'll need to run some….experiments.." Robin carefully avoided using the word 'test', "On some things I found….until then head back to the tower, I'll phone the Chief of the police department to give him information on this case."

XxX

"Do you always come up here to think?" A voice said from behind the jincchuriki, who was currently gazing at the city again. He simply nodded with his back turned, staring intently in the city limits as a light breeze came by, ruffling his spiky blonde hair.

"It's quiet here…..I can think.." A small smile played at Raven's lips. "I understand…" She replied as she took a seat next to the thoughtful boy. "Do you miss it?" She asked suddenly, causing the energetic ninja to look her way, curiosity lacing his ocean depths. "Your village?"

Naruto gave the dark bird a sad smile. "Every day, I wonder how Granny's doing…probably drinking her sake while shizune's back is turned and gambling away the village funds…" Naruto started, turning his attention back to the city, searching every shadow, every nook.

"Pervy sage is probably getting pounded by some girls at a hot springs…Sakura is probably making fun of Ino..Kakashi's most likely reading some erotic novel.." Naruto droned on, almost smelling his favorite ramen shop, Ichiraku.

He gave Raven a grin, "Must think I'm some huge baby, being so homesick." Raven shook her head at his words. " I used to get homesick before all the time honestly." Raven admitted with a shrug.

"Your not from Jump?" Raven smirked. " I'm not from Earth." Naruto's eyes went wide. "So….your an alien?" Raven almost laughed. "Not, quite, I come from another dimension, not another planet…like you." Raven finished, her cheeks lightly flushing with warmth.

Naruto nodded his head, oblivious to the small blush. "What was your home like?" Raven thought carefully, "My home was a floating piece of land called Azarath. The people there were mainly friendly there, though I didn't get to interact much, seeing as I wasn't aloud to go to school or hang out with them."

Naruto perked his ears upon those words. "Your family wouldn't allow it?" He asked, slightly ticked that the beautiful bird had such a lonely past. Raven shrugged nonchalantly. "I never had one, my mother didn't want much to do with me after my birth, she seemed almost…afraid of me.." Raven whispered the last words, deep in thought, her mind drifting to her last encounter with her mother, how she backed up rather quickly when seeing her daughter.

"And your father?" Raven chuckled sarcastically at the blonde's innocent words. "We were never on the same page, he was never around anyway…you can say I never really agreed well with the…..family business…" Naruto nodded, taking in her words, listening intently to the usually enclosed titan.

"I was raised by the monks of Azarath. My friends are my family. " Raven ended, looking at him with a small genuine smile which Naruto returned, slightly blushing himself at how close they were.

"Well at least you have someone to miss you, to go back to…" Naruto told her, trying to cheer the sullen titan, trying to catch a glimpse of her rare smiles again. Raven shook her head sadly, "They're all dead, Azarath is destroyed.." Flashes of her home crumpled, and burning came back to her. '_Just as is was too late for Azarath…_' "This is my home now."

"Don't you have someone? You said something about a grandmother?" Naruto shook his head. "The fifth hokage, I just call her that. I have no family." Raven looked at him in surprise. He was always so happy, but the way his life was she was surprised with how happy and playful he always was.

"What did you do as a kid? Didn't you have adoptive or foster parents?" Naruto shrugged. "Didn't you?" Raven smirked, "The monks thought it best if I wasn't near many people." Naruto nodded, a bitter chuckle escaping his lips. "No one wanted a demon brat as a kid. I was always alone, shunned by the village."

Raven frowned "Shunned? Always alone? That doesn't exactly sound like a fun childhood." Naruto shrugged, "It wasn't. No one let their kids play with me, no one liked the thought of me going to the academy, or just getting an education for that matter.."

Raven's frowned deepened as he continued his story. "What about money? How did you survive?" Naruto smirked "I got allowance you could say, didn't matter much though, all the shops and stores always made me pay more, even if it was expired and rotten, the only kind of food I could get. The only place that charged me the same as any other regular customer was Ichiraku's ramen shop."

Raven grew more and more surprised the more Naruto spoke. " My mother and father died protecting me and the village, he'd hope that the village would see me as a hero… I just got branded as the monster…the demon reincarnation that once tried to take the whole village down…and almost succeeded."

Raven silently kept listening, a burning need to hug the junchuuriki, to hold him and comfort him, a burning desire to just be close. " Because I had the nine-tailed fox sealed within me…so many people judged me with harsh eyes before even knowing me."

Raven almost grabbed the blonde boy into a hug but stopped herself quickly and calmed herself, the light feeling still stirring in the pit of her stomach. She was about to say something when she heard a furious shout.

"NARUTO!" She cocked her brow at the blonde who was now grinning moronically and scratching the back of his head, giving him a quizzical look. "I..may have put a giant sling-shot balloon full of paint aimed to hit Robin when he got home?" Naruto laughed slightly and Raven smiled warmly at the energetic ninja, eyes soft as she saw his face light up with amusement as the titan's leader yelled for him some more.

"Let's go Naruto." She called his name gently as she got up and headed towards the door, seeing him follow suit. A thought forming into her head. '..Should always be smiling_…_'

XxX

"Is this some kind of joke to you?!" Robin shouted, throwing up his arms in anger. Naruto crossed his arms and glared at a very pink Robin. "I don't know….I think the color suits you.." Beastboy stopped talking and morphed into a mouse, scurrying away when Robin gave him a cold stare.

"More people are dying and going missing every day, and we have no leads. We don't have time for games. People from jump, Gotham….people everywhere are being reported missing." Robin's eyes caught the ninja's headband.

"That man was frightened when he saw your headband…does everyone where those where your from?" Robin asked, remembering Kisame was also wearing one when they met him.

Naruto shook his head, deep in thought. "Only ninja usually wear them, the symbols represent the village we come from." Robin nodded, going to the main computer and typing away. "Raven, is it possible Naruto and Kisame weren't the only people to travel to our dimension?"

The stoic teen shrugged, her trademark emotionless face showing nothing as she spoke. "It's possible I guess." Robin nodded to himself repeatedly at her statement, still typing away at the computer, giving himself an almost bobble head look. He continued to type and finally brought up some files filled with pictures of what looked like victims of the case.

"Does any of these remind you of anyone's killing patterns, or a certain person from your dimension? Do you think it could be Kisame?" Robin began throwing questions at a focused Naruto, who didn't answer at first but instead stared intently at a certain picture that caught his eye.

"Kisame wouldn't leave small holes over there bodies…and they wouldn't mutate like this…if it was kisame…well…we probably wouldn't even be able to identify the person's gender, let alone if it was a person or a big fleshy animal…" Naruto replied calmly, Looking over the victim's pictures closely, noting the scales and other awkward mutations they all had. A mark caught his eye and he pointed to it.

"There, zoom in on that one some more…around the collar bone…" Robin nodded yet again and for once, didn't ask any questions. The collar bone itself had a mark, shaped almost like three apostrophes that were all too familiar to the teenage jinchuuriki. '_What are you…_'.. '_Your friend…_' "Sasuke…" Naruto whispered barely audible but the titan's ears still caught the words.

"Sasuke?" Terra asked softly, confusion lacing her eyes. Naruto shook his head. " This all looks like Orochimaru's work.." Robin looked at him carefully. "Orochimaru?" Naruto looked at Robin, studying him. " He's bad news..you guys wouldn't stand a chance..he's stronger then Kisame, and he probably has his lackeys with him."

Robin glared at him, "We could take him." He defended himself, his pride obvious. "Well, I almost killed him once, let's see if you ca take me on." Robin didn't need Naruto to say it twice, he rushed the spiky blonde with all his might, still covered in semi-dry pink paint.

Naruto easily side stepped the rushing martial art master and forced him on the ground, a kunai to his neck. "Dead." Naruto only said before getting off him. "You guys can't go against a sanin." Robin grunted, desperation heavy in his voice with his next words, "Then train us! We are this city's protectors, we protect it, we can't if we don't put this guy behind bars.

Naruto frowned, suddenly becoming very serious, giving him a out of character look. "You can't just put this guy behind bars. It didn't stop me from escaping and it sure as hell won't stop this guy. The only way to stop him is to kill him." Robin frowned disapprovingly, remembering that the spiky haired blonde was once in prison himself, and escaped easily, too easily for his liking.

"Only if we have to…as a last resort, now will you train us?" Naruto nodded. "Tomorrow morning I'll fight against you all and start from there." Robin nodded and looked at the clock, it was noon. "How about now?" Beastboy slowly raised his hand. "Lets at least eat some lunch first." Cyborg and Terra nodded their head vigorously at Beastboy's suggestion.

"Did anyone say lunch?" Cyborg's face turned red as he turned around to see his fiancé. "Mission's over Stone, I'm home." Cyborg smiled at his name. "Over?" Robin asked curiously. Bee shrugged, "Almost….the disappearances lead here so…." She trailed off as she eyed the newcomer. "You must be the famous Naruto I've heard so much about." Bee smiled "Welcome to jump City! Now, who's down for so pizza?" Bee asked the hungry teens who all smiled and raised their hands high.

XxX

The smell of pizza engulfed the teens as they sat at their favorite pizza parlor. "So let me get this straight….your going to go against all of us?" Bee spread her arms to emphasize her point. "One against seven? That hardly seems fair." Bee stated, questioning the logic.

Naruto laughed, "Don't worry, if anything you guys will be outnumbered." He reassured the now confused Bee, but before she could ask, a building's wall nearby exploded and three familiar thieves plus one walked out of the now gaping hole.

Jinx, Mammoth, Gizmo, and a mysterious young boy all stood outside a robbed bank, and all holding a good sum of cash. "Titans, go!" Robin shouted the familiar and over-used War cry as the teens rushed towards the crime scene.

"Don't you guys ever get tired of getting your asses kicked?" Beastboy asked with a sigh. They all ignored the green prankster, the new addition staring at the jinchuuriki with a purpose. He had violet hair so dark it was almost black, with bright blue eyes that had a deep red around his pupils.

"Who are you?" Robin demanded the newcomer. "Do you realize your committing a felony?" He continued. The boy just ignored the powerless super teen and instead continued to stare at Naruto, only letting his eyes wander to a certain dark teen every now and then.

It was Jinx who spoke first. "This time you guys are gonna get your asses handed to you on a silver platter, right C-" a hand cut off the acrobatic thief, which seemed to slightly piss her off, but if the boy knew it he didn't show it.

"I'm feeling a lot of power from this guy.." Raven stated ominously._ So familiar…why is his energy so familiar…_Robin looked the guy over before pulling out his staff. Bee shrunk, Cyborg got his cannon ready while Beastboy turned into a rhinoceros. Terra held a piece of land in midair while the tameranian princess stored energy into her hands. Raven and Naruto silently stood their ground, eyes to focused on the newcomer to get into a fighting stance.

Everything was still, held in suspense. Suddenly both sides rushed at each other, clashing in a frenzy. The boy looking about the same age as Naruto, punched said ninja, sending him flying in the opposite direction, catching everyone's attention momentarily.

The dark new arrival taking off after the blonde, Raven chasing after him close behind, leaving the six titans to finish the now retreating thieves.

XxX

"Ok D-Naruto Uzumaki, now that it's just you and me. I've been waiting for this day for a long time." Naruto slowly got up, rubbing his head where it hit a nearby car. "Ano….Do I know you?" The boy shook his head and smirked.

"Something like that." With that the boy came again stopping right before him before jabbing him multiple times all over his body, swiftly turning in an graceful manner, finally stopping to almost push him with the palm of his hand, making Naruto fall to the ground, feeling very weak.

"Naruto!" A voice called from behind him, causing him to look. Raven's' eyes were white and black energy surrounded her fist. A car soon was enveloped in that same black energy and was flung at the dark teenager, who swiftly moved just in time to see a tree hurled at him.

Suddenly Raven's vision was blocked by two piercing blue eyes. _Such a familiar blue…_Taking a step back, she quickly threw a punch, only for it to be blocked by eerily familiar black energy. "How did you-" Raven started before getting interrupted with a swift kick to the gut.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'm not entitled to answer those questions.." The mysterious boy replied, looking earnestly sorry that he had harmed the woman. "Please stay out of this, I do not wish to harm you..this is not your fight." Raven grunted. "You made this my fight when you tried to harm my friend."

The boy quickly jumped a step back and spoke to the jinchuuriki, though keeping an eye on the empathy. "Your chakra is cut off. You can't use any of your ninja tricks now." Naruto just grunted in response, breathing heavily and holding his stomach. "Are you part of the Hyuuga clan?"

The boy, name still not known just shook his head with a knowing smirk. "I was friends with a member, you could say we..trained often together." Naruto laughed. "Well maybe they failed to warn you..that doesn't work on me very well.." The blonde prankster spat before clasping his hands together to gather his chi.

Raven viewed the scene as it unfolded to her, Naruto was completely empty of energy, she knew this, she felt it, but she felt something else, slowly building inside of him, almost leaking out, something familiar and dark. _This demonic energy…_

Naruto gritted his teeth as he felt the rush of energy start to coarse through his veins, pure power flowing through his body, practically screaming to be let out. She watched the dark boy smile almost knowingly.

_What does this boy know…_ Raven thought as she tried to probe his brain, trying to find of hint of information that would tell her something, clue her in.

_A man, blonde spiky haired man…his ocean blue eyes staring at me with pride. Behind him a Violet haired women with matching eyes. "Please watch him carefully_._" … "When will you be back?"… "I do not know…"… "Crow…your mother and I love you so much…" _

She was snapped back to reality when she saw the boy glare at her with bright red eyes, only for them to fade back to blue, almost shrinking into his pupil. "It's best if you stay out of there, it's a very….dangerous place." The boy said before turning his attention back to the jinchuuriki.

Raven turned her attention to Naruto as well as she saw pebbles start to rise from the ground and red energy started to swirl about him. _That feeling…_ Raven thought to herself, looking as the warped energy lashed out and formed around the blonde haired teen. The demonic energy wrapping itself around the boy, healing his wounds and empowering him.

_It's the same as before…but he's not losing control… it's almost as if…_ Naruto's words cut the empath's thought process abrubtly. "Alright! Here I come!" _He has complete control over his demonic powers…_Raven realized as Naruto came at the mysterious boy who stood there smiling all the while.

They both formed hand signs and shouted the same words. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Four or five perfect replicas came into view, Naruto's charging forward while the violet haired boy's all stood there ground, black energy forming around his hands.

Raven was about to attack when a voice stopped her, and everyone else, in their tracks. "Give it up, your surrounded." A voice full of confidence called from behind, causing everyone's attention on the walking seizure. "Robin?" Raven asked, "Where's Jinx and the others?" Robin grinned a cocky smile.

"All taken care of. They're on their way to a highly guarded prison." He answered the mage, turning his attention to the boy who vanished his clones once he saw the leader. "Give it up villain." Robin repeated his self, smiling all the more.

His smile vanished however when the boy's smile did not. "I never Give up and I never go back on my promises, that's my nindo. My ninja way." Naruto's eyes seemed to widen at that remark. "Who are you?" was all he could muster, still full of shocked at words he himself had not spoken in so long.

"Another time maybe, until then I have some people who need me." The boy spoke mysteriously before vanishing into thin air. Robin looked confused as he spoke to Raven and Naruto. "Do you guys have any idea who he is?" To his frustration they both shook their heads. "No, but I have a strong feeling I should.." Raven spoke, more to herself then anyone else.

"So…" Beastboy spoke up in the awkward silence. "Anyone up for some more pizza?"


	6. Acceptance

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, don't own Teen Titans, don't own shit.

A/N- Take my advice, never bet on an arm wrestling match with a guy who's been single for a LONG time, don't question it, and just take the advice….on another note finally beat that damn cheating computer…yeah I kicked your ass in shogi computer! Take it….fuck I'm lonely T.T

Pain. Incredible amount of pain. This was the only thing going through the powerless super teen's head as Naruto's fist connected to his face. There was a mass amount of Narutos covering the training grounds, dodging starbolts and random objects thrown mindlessly at him.

"Come on titans! Let's land a hit on him here!" Robin shouted to his comrades, smirking to himself as he dodged the next punch coming his way. "Is that all you got?" He bluffed a cocky comment.

"You know every time you get smart to me I just imagine you covered in pink." Naruto countered the insult, making Robin's smirk fall to a deep frown and his face flushed slightly in embarrassment and anger.

"I hope you know I'm not going to go easy on you anymore…" Robin threatened ominously, pulling out three disk shaped items before throwing them towards Naruto before throwing the disks at him, only for the prankster ninja to dodge them as they exploded.

"Now Cyborg!" Robin shouted, blowing the robotic teen's cover as said teen blasted his sonic cannon. The energetic ninja landed on all fours and quickly jumped to the side, barely missing the dark skinned teen's attack.

"You sure keep on your toes." A voice sounded by Naruto's ears as he quickly jumped, turning midair to see a mini bee re-size herself and send a shocking punch his way. Bee had time to see the blonde boy make a hand sign before her fist got stuck in a small log.

"Over here!" Naruto shouted to the sassy titan. "Come at me!" Naruto shouted at her with a goofy grin. "With pleasure." Bee responded before charging towards him, only for said ninja to jump at the last second for Bee to see a angered Robin with his disk shaped bombs inches away from her face and her stingers.

Naruto smiled as he heard an explosion behind him. He spared a second to glance back at the two dazed teens. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain to his side and he was flung into the air. Twisting around he caught sight of a green rhinoceros charging his way, bearing his horn.

Almost gracefully, the skilled blonde landed on his feet, slightly hunched, before jumping up once more and landing on the charging plant eating mammal. Grabbing the horn positioned on the nose, he swiftly yanked it to the left, causing the discolored animal to turn left.

To frantic trying to buck the blonde off, Beastboy didn't realize where said ninja was leading him. With a pat on the rhino's head, Naruto jumped off. Beastboy charged forward for a moment, looking forward to see Cyborg blasting away at clones. Trying unsuccessfully to stop, all that could be seen was dust covering a wide eyed Beastboy, and all that could be heard amidst the fighting was a hoarse, shocked cry and a loud thud.

"Four down." Naruto happily told himself as Terra and Starfire came into view, blasting some of his careless clones away. He viewed his friend in amusement as his blonde friend threw large rocks at his mischievous clones, unknown to his newest hatched plan, before seeing something green flash by his eyes.

"Terra!" A familiar voice called to the young geomancer. "Beastboy! Where's Naruto?" The green impish boy smiled a toothy grin. "No one could stop me from getting to you Terra.." He stated, seriousness glazing over his playful eyes. "B-beastboy?" Terra stammered, a blush creeping up along her features.

"Why…you..you…Gorgensblock!" Starfire shouted, her eyes illuminating in green as she threw matching green balls of energy towards the confused green titan. "Beastboy watch out!" Terra shouted, pushing him out of the way and taking the hit. "Terra!" Starfire shouted confused as Terra threw some yellow glowing rocks at her.

Naruto just gaped at the fight he caused while poofing out of his very green disguise. "Enjoying the cat fight?" Naruto just gulped and shrugged at the dark titan behind him. "I..uhh…didn't mean…what's a gorga-ma-call-it?" Naruto asked trying to change the subject.

Raven chuckled slightly "No one really knows, we can only assume it's bad…maybe asshole….or the equivalence of calling someone a mother fucker?" The dark teen shrugged. "It's an insult none the less."

"So I kinda wiped out all your friends more or less…guess this makes it your turn?" Naruto asked cockily, turing around to face her. Raven just gave an evil smile that made him shudder slightly to himself. She took a few slow steps up to him, carefully leaning in to whisper into his ear.

Her breath was hot against his flesh, another shudder escaped him as goose bumps rose against his flesh. "You already lost…" Confusion laced his ocean blue eyes as he felt himself be trapped in something cold. He looked down to see dark energy wrap it's way around him, constricting his movements. He smiled.

"Good job, but you can do more then this, come on." He encouraged the dark teen. Her smile faded at his words and she grew serious and cold once more. "I can't." She said, turning around and walking away as everyone got to their feet and brushed the dirt off their garments.

XxX

"Do you always come up here to think?" Naurto said jokingly behind the stoic teen as she watched the city from her perch on the titan's roof. "It's quiet here…..I can think." She said as a small smile toyed on her lips. In an almost déjà vu manner the blonde jinchuuriki responded. "I understand…"

Raven scrunched her eyebrows together at his statement. _'__About seventeen years ago, a monster attacked my village.' _Raven concentrated deeply on the words the ninja once told her, confiding in his past. _'It was a demon fox with nine powerful tails and horrifying chakra, named the Kyuubi. It almost destroyed the village, and it killed many people..' _

Raven kept thinking on his words, oblivious to the fact that the said ninja was so close to her._ I told him he wouldn't understand…_Raven was still deep in thought as Naruto sat down next to her to stare out into the sea of a city that stood proudly in the distance.

'_But the Fourth hokage sealed it away in a newborn baby, killing himself in the process, sacrificing himself for those he loved and ultimately saving the village...' _Naruto glanced a look at the dark goddess, taking in her troubled features. "Raven?"

'_That newborn was named…' _"Naruto Uzumaki…" Raven finished her thoughts out loud, looking over to find blue depths staring into her amethyst orbs. A harsh blush swept over her features as she realized how close they were and shuffled a few inches in the opposite direction, hiding her face.

"Something's wrong?" Naruto asked, concerned for his stoic friend. _He should know as much as I do…the burden…_ Raven thought to herself before taking a deep breath, slowly calming herself.

"You shouldn't beat yourself down too much that you guys lost you know." Naruto told her. Raven chuckled softly to herself at his foolishness. "If I remember correctly it was us that beat you." Raven reminded the blonde who just scratched his head and gave a little laugh. "You cheated."

"Such the humble loser." Raven mocked him, only making the small smile on the boy's lips widen into a broad grin. Something stirred in Raven's stomach at the sight. _It feels light and fluffy…_Raven shook her head clear of the thoughts and turned her attention back to the city she called home. Visions of burning buildings, fire and mass destruction entered her mindscape. A deep ominous laugh.

"I generally keep to myself…" Naruto's ears perked up at her words and he listened intently, realizing she probably doesn't open up often. "You asked once why I usually keep to myself?" She asked the teen, glancing his way to see intent blue eyes staring at her, the boy nodding softly, encouraging her to continue.

"This city…my home….It was once ablaze, crumpled, utterly demolished…people were all turned to stone basically….the world destroyed…and it was all my fault." Naruto listened silently, not interrupting the dark beauty, allowing the words to flow from her mouth without anything unneeded.

"I caused pain to my friends, to my home, because of who I was… On the day of my birth there was a prophecy, a prophecy of utter destruction…my father would take reign of the world, and I would be his portal. My father Trigon…." Raven spat her father's name out in distaste. "He's a demon who sired me…raped Arella, my mother, who was in a cult at the time…"

Naruto carefully took in her words. "I am part demon, my emotions are linked directly to my powers, which are very unstable. If I let them run free I put my friends, my home, and everyone in harm's way."

Naruto let it all sink in, and when it was apparent that she would speak no more about the subject he spoke. "Big deal." Raven looked over to the boy with wide eyes. "So your part demon, so you powers can get out of control…then don't let them run free and wild." Naruto took his gaze off the mage.

"The nine-tailed fox. Yeah it's inside me…a part of me, and yeah I've been through hell because of it…but it's part of who I am. I'm not going to try and banish away something that just can't disappear..." Naruto clutch his stomach at these words and looked down with sad eyes before slowly getting up and walking to the ledge of the roof, sitting down and letting his legs dangle freely, placing his hands between his legs to clutch the edge of the building.

"Being a demon is just part of who you are. It's powerful and feared by many because they don't understand." He looked back to see the demoness looking at him oddly. He patted the spot next to him before returning his hand to it's original position.

"Don't hide it, don't try desperately to turn away something that's apart of you. Harness it, use it." He said raising a hand and letting a faint red chakra envelope his hand before fading away.

Raven shook her head with a frown, not trusting her words. Naruto gave her a curious look. "Why? Why just try to push it all down? To deny its existence? Why not just harness its power?" Naruto asked, concern still lingering in his eyes. "Because…I'm afraid.." It was so soft, barely a whisper, but Naruto heard it none the less.

He turned his attention back to the city he's gazed at so many times. From Confusion, to annoyance, to familiarity, the place slowly grew on the blonde. "It's foolish…" He started trying to grasp the beauty of the city with one last glance.

"Huh?" Raven leaned it trying to catch the ninja's words. Naruto smiled and finished his sentence. "It's foolish to fear what we've yet to see and know." Raven's eyes widened with shock as she was suddenly grabbed bridal style.

Her vision was blurred and all she could see next was the sandy ground beneath the tower getting closer and closer at an incredibly fast pace. She held her breath and shut her eyes, waiting for an impact that would give her blissful peace.

Surprise, though, was all that was registering in her mind as her violet orbs opened to see gentle waves crashing against the shore. Being planted on her feet, she wobbly tried to re-gain her sense of balance as a blonde ninja gave her a toothy grin.

Raven tried to glare at him, but found herself lost in the ocean blue depths. Almost pulled into him, she stopped herself suddenly, the events just dawning on her. "Did you just drag my ass down the Titan's Tow-"

Naruto bent down a bit and cut her off with a quick kiss. A blush enveloping his face as he pulled away, their noses just touching. Staring into her eyes, the confused and lonely look burning a fire deep inside of him. He was about to take a step back when she quickly grabbed him, pulling him in for another kiss, longer, more intense then the previous chaste one.

Warmth washed over the usual cold, stoic teen as his scent enveloped her. The kiss ended when they realized, unfortunately, they need to breath. After they caught their breaths the blonde prankster slowly pulled her in once again, taking his time he gently nibbled on her lower lip, causing her to gasp quietly.

Taking his opportunity he let his tongue slither in. Completely stopping in his tracks when the sound of a loud splash was heard and the feeling of cold water drenching the two. He pulled away to glace at the disturbed water and back to the dark bird to see a blush across her face and a stammered 'sorry.' Could be heard from her lips.

Before he could respond though beeping interrupted his thoughts. Light flashing came from the gem like clasp on her cloak. "Trouble." She said breathlessly, quickly enveloping herself in dark energy and disappearing.

"Raven! Wait…shit…"

XxX

"Quick…Jinx, let's go! They'll be here any second now!" Gizmo shouted frustrated at the pink vixen that just stared sad and lost and the cold ground. "Forgot that jerk, come on!" Jinx looked up and was about to make a smart comment when an annoyingly familiar voice interrupted her. "You guys again? And where's your friend at? Hiding?"

Jinx turned around furiously to find the teen titan leader with a smirk on his face. She also noted a little bruise but kept the comment to herself. "None of your damned business that's where he is!" She almost snarled at him. Raven looked at her carefully, feeling the waves of confusing feelings being emitted from the bubble gum pink thief.

Everyone froze as they noticed the two dripping wet teens. "Err….Why y'all so…wet?" Cyborg asked, pointing at the two. Raven's face lit up red and Naruto chuckled. "We uh, went for a late swim…" He said while scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. Jinx grew even more frustrated with the teens ignoring her. Clearing her throat and grabbing everyone's attention she waved. "Hi there." She called to the teens,baring her fangs.

In a flash of pink the ground beneath them broke apart. "Damn girl, get your PMS under control." Bee joked, which only seemed to piss the pink cat-like girl even more and she started aimlessly flailing her pink hexes everywhere.

"Titans go!" Robin shouted as the teens disbanded in their own direction. Robin, Cyborg and Terra after Gizmo, Beastboy, Bee, and Starfire after Mammoth, leaving Raven and Naruto to look after Jinx. "Jinx, I know you feel hurt but calm down. Your destroying the whole city, get your emotions under control!" Raven said through gritted teeth as she put up a shield to block the few hexes Jinx threw at her.

Naruto sent out some clones to distract her so Raven had some time to rest before putting up another shield. "Look, Raven…about.." Raven glared at him and rudely cut him off. "Is this really a good time Naruto?" Naurto's shoulders slumped a bit as he sighed before charging off into Jinx's direction.

"Hey there big boy.." Bee called out seductively to the blank giant who just grunted and swung his head to her direction before getting pummeled by a green tyrannosaurus rex. Gizmo was doing no better as his metallic backpack was in the process of getting ripped off.

"Fuck off!" Jinx shouted angrily amidst the fighting to Naruto who was charging at her with three clones by his side, fist raised. She threw hexes into their direction, the clones poofing away and Naruto being sent flying into a building, holding his arm. Jinx slowly walked towards the jinchuuriki, a Cheshire grin planted on her face, a broken look in her eyes.

Dodging the random objects being thrown at her by a certain dark bird she reached the kyuubi with ease, turning quickly before casting a few hexes at nearby buildings, causing them to catch fire. "Raven! Put out the fires!" Robin shouted orders quickly. "But!" She called out. "No buts! People are in danger! Do it!"

Raven cursed under her breath in distraught before quickly running to put out the fires, after getting the affirmed nod from Naruto that he'd be ok, leaving Naruto to Jinx. Said ninja slowly got up before gritting his teeth and clutching his leg as he fell to his knees.

The pink woman crouched low to see the look of anguish on the boy's face, slightly miffed when all she found was defiance. Naruto stared into her pink cat-like eyes, causing her to gasp. "Those eyes…"

Naruto ignored her though, "Why?" He simply asked her between gritted teeth. She cocked her head, still staring into his familiar blue eyes. "Why do you hurt people? Destroy the town? Can't you see the harm your causing? The people you could have killed?"

The words seemed to piss the acrobatic vixen even more . "Shut up! I won't hear those same words from you! Fucking Crow…why did you leave.." Naruto's gaze softened slightly, forgetting the fight for a second as he looked into her hurt eyes. "Did you love that kid?" His words took her by surprise and she glanced him over before slumping in defeat. Memories running through her head, she gave a small nod.

Naruto closed his eyes and smiled slightly. "Then go after him." Jinx gave him a funny look. "You don't get it. He said-" Naruto's words interrupted whatever she was about to say. "I don't give a fuck what he said. If you love him go after him. If you really loved that kid you'd chase after him even if he ran off to the end of the world." He told her, an image of a certain dark titan popping up in his mind.

"Get away from him." Jinx jumped up and turned around to see a very pissed Raven, eyes white, the fires she started all smothered and gone. She gave the mage a small smile and got up, giving the blonde boy one last look. "Thank you." She whispered to him before casting a quick hex towards Raven, which was easily blocked, and jumped past her, running with a purpose, not stopping for anything in the world.

Raven gave Naruto a curious look which he dismissed with a curt shake of the head. A small smile on his lips. "Let her be." He carefully got up, ignoring the pain in his leg and looked over to see two tied up villains. "Come on, let's go home." He told Raven, holding out his hands, which she hesitantly took with a small smile of her own.

XxX

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Raven chanted in her room, as she levitated over her bed, sitting in a lotus position. Soon her mindscape came into view, ignoring the small birds who simply flew from her as soon as she stepped on the piece of floating land. Following the trail her mind gave her automatically, taking her to her destination.

XxX

The sound of videogames being played fills the room as the Naruto and Robin sat on the couch, empty soda cans and chips splayed about, voices both cheering and booing trying to beat the volume of the television. Four missing teens silently discussing matters in the kitchen.

"Do you really have to go? You just got here.." Cyborg said in a hurtful tone. Bee smiled an apology and gave her fiancé a quick kiss. "Sorry Stone…We have leads somewhere else…it could bring us closer to catching that sick, twisted, freak..I have too.."

Beastboy drooped his pointed green ears. "Do you have to as well though Terra? I feel like I just got you back…I..I don't want to.." Terra gave the saddened green titan a long hug. "I'm sorry BB, but I want to help…you guys have everything in control over here and I can't let Bee off investigating alone..It's too dangerous.." Bee gave her a look. "I can do fine on my own." Terra gave a devious smile. "I'm going anyway." Bee just nodded and Stone led her to the door for a little alone time before she left.

"Please stay.." Beastboy gave a last attempt to which he got a sad shake of the head. He sighed in defeat and nodded his head. "Then at least be careful…I don't know what I'd-" He was cut off with a soft kiss. "..do..with…" Beastboy mumbled, a blush shown through his green skin.

"When I get back…How about we go somewhere? Just the two of us?" Terra said quickly before she lost her confidence. Beastboy just nodded his head slowly, a couple of times before Terra gave a small wave and left for the door.

XxX

"I assume you have questions?" A emotionless voice echoed throughout a warped room. "Only a few…" Raven replied to a duplicate version of her, dressed in yellow. Intelligence nodded and Raven began her questions. "What can you tell me about the kyuubi? A nine-tailed fox demon?" Intelligence closed her eyes and smirked before turning around to the many book shelves.

"Here we go…" She told herself softly before pulling out a book and opening up before she started to read. "Kurama, or more commonly known as the nine-tailed fox, was first sealed into Mito Uzumaki after the battle at the Valley of the end….from the elemental nations it seems…Then into Kushina Uzumaki after Mito's death.." Intelligence dead panned.

"That's all we know?" Raven asked, eager for more information. The yellow cloaked figure shrugged. "I only know that of which you have already learned. Of course you also know things your father knows as well." Intelligence reminded her.

Raven eyed her animated emotion. "Which means what? How exactly does my father fit into this at all?" Intelligence shrugged and put the book back. "During Kurama's days of growing up, when he was first recognizing his unworldly powers he took a trip to hell and challenged your father in his younger days."

This information shocked the stoic teen but did not interrupt her yellow copy. "They brawled a bit and your father grew quite fond of the blood lust that fox had, so they became…almost partners in crime if you would…for a very short period of time before Kurama found better things to do with his life…like cause natural disasters or something."

Raven, still stunned could only nod. "You had other questions?" Shaking her head to clear her thoughts Raven nodded and spoke her next question. "Is it possible to actually harness my demonic side's strength? Without harming anyone?"

Intelligence gave her a dark look. "That is something I cannot say for sure…can you harness her powers…possibly…but the cause from it is something I just can't say I know the answer to.." Raven nodded her head and walked off, deep in thought.

XxX

Darkness has fallen upon the city like a blanket. The Building's unnatural and artificial glow blocking out the stars from his bright blue depths. Such darkness would blind one man's view from those hidden in the shadows. Any normal man would have looked over the faint outline a person falling. But then again, Naruto was no normal person. With a quick glance to the tower, a split second of a thought, call for help, but would they make it in time?

Such a dark night, and if you looked closely, you could see the faint outline of a ninja, all alone, almost falling from the sky like a fallen angel, making his way towards a lone alley, begging, hoping that he will make it in time.

XxX

A cage. It loomed almost menacingly, towering above the stoic bird's head. So dark. It was so dark that all Raven could see was the faintest of red. "Rage?" She called out softly to her demon counterpart. The side of her that was all hate and lust, the side of her that craved the taste and sight of blood.

Movement. Raven took a deep breath, slowly opening the cage's door and taking a step inside, closing it as she went in. "Here goes nothing.." She mumbled softly to herself as the door locked behind her and four red eyes slowly opened. "What have you come here for?" The dark voice asked, sending shivers down Raven's spine.

Raven took another deep breath to steady herself before giving the red cloaked figure an unwavering stare. "Acceptance."

XxX

_Just in time…_Naruto thought in relief as he saw a brunette woman kicking at a man, green eyes wide with fear. A black ski mask covered the violator's face. "Hey, You know, when a woman says no, it means no, not push me down, gag me and I might think it over." The huskily built man grunted and looked at him, the woman trying to get a scream out that didn't quite make it past her shirt that was currently tied makeshift like around her mouth.

Naruto looked her over, realizing no actual damage was done yet. No blood, her jeans were still in one piece and fit her body quite snug to know they haven't been ripped off yet. Though her shirt was now gagging her, the only fluid that seemed to be visible was the dampness of said white shirt, her saliva making the cloth in the areas around her mouth wet.

"Little punk…I'll show you to mess with my fun…" The man said. Naruto looked the guy over. The ski mask covered most of his facial features, though his clothing didn't cover much. The man's shirt was tight against his poorly toned body, showing the slight gut he had. From what he could see through the mask, two beady brown eyes and a sweaty upper lip.

"Fun?" Naruto asked in a mocking tone. The man's lips twisted in an evil smirk. "Calm down little hero, what I was about to do was nothing compared to what will happen to her when I deliver this bitch." The words caught the jinchuuriki's ears. "Where exactly were you planning on taking her?" Naruto questioned the very questionable man as he started to take careful steps, the two of them slowly circling each other in the alley as the woman tried to crawl away, rope restricting her upper body's movements.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The man replied. Naruto started to sweat. He was buying time, but was it enough, this man was no meta-human. He was just an ordinary guy you'd see on the streets everyday, sick and twisted maybe, but human none the less. One good hit could nearly fracture this guy all over, and he had answers that were possibly needed. All he could do was stall until the others noticed his absence and hopefully went looking for him.

He continued to circle the guy, mirroring his movements. He counted his kunai. Waiting until the girl was behind the man to stop in his tracks, causing the man to stop as well. He grinned "How you gonna help her when I'm between you two? Not the smartest choice you coulda made kid…then again stopping me wasn't so smart either.." The man spoke the cocky remark.

Naruto smirked at the man's ignorance as he spied a clone of his stealthily creep next to the confused girl, beginning to undue the knots around her wrists with a sharp kunai. Naruto turned to the man's triumphant look, hearing a bird caw in the sky. Looking up to see a green vulture circle him he looked at the man again. "You lose." The stubby man stated, pulling out a small knife.

Naruto almost laughed, seeing his clone put a finger to his lips in a shush motion and undue gag the woman before properly getting her dressed and finally jumping off to a building's roof, the girl in his arms bridal style.

"I would have to say the loser here isn't me, you not only lost your prize.." Naruto pointed out, pointing to where the girl once laid on the cold damp alley floor, causing the man to look over and curse under his breath. "..you're also completely surrounded." He stated pointing up this time, and as the man looked up he saw a couple clones of the spiky blonde. "Uhh…." The man backed away, ready to turn tail and run before he bumped into something cold and hard. "And where do you think your going little man?" The man gulped under his dark ski mask.

Robin stepped out from the shadows. "Prison. At least that's where he's headed." Starfire lowered herself to the ground with Beastboy. Naruto looked around, "Where's Raven?" Robin shrugged. "She said not to bother her, she had to meditate and that it was very important."

Naruto nodded. "This guy says he has some answers." Naruto told Robin who looked over at the blonde with a nod. "Then let's get him to the tower…" He waved a hand over his shoulder as he turned towards said location. He had a lot on his mind, questions and statements he had to get out, and that would get out before the night was done.

The teens just all nodded, he nodded to his clone to take the young woman safely home before following the others back to the tower. Giving one last glance to the dark night. Such a dark night, illuminated by nothing but the artificial lights of the city.


	7. The kids

Disclaimer: Still don't own shit, nothing much really changes yanno, Nyaaa~ onto the story!

A/N- Don't really have much to say here…I guess all I can really say is there are teenagers everywhere having unprotected sex, but have cases on their phones…seriously just let that sink in there…

Random guy: "Well…there goes my dick…I…I think it seriously fell off.."

Me: "Damn…didn't you use a condom?"

The dude: "But it was her safe day…plus she's on the pill and I pulled out…

Me: Doesn't stop you from getting all those nasty STDs she had…like aids…syphilis…Chlamydia…gonorrhea….or worse…gono-syphil-aids.."

Guy: "Damn…your right..but hey…at least my phone is all ok…"

_**The More You Know**_

Ok people! Now that I'm done punching society in the face, unto the next chapter! /:D

XxX

"Tell me more." Robin stated, squeezing information out of a bald man like juice out of a lemon. A man who was tied to a chair in the same room Naruto once was interrogated in. _Oh the irony_ Raven thought to herself in amusement. The room was blue and white; it had symbols on the walls and was made for her specifically for when the world was supposed to end.

"They're all getting taken there! Every last one! I had nothing to do with it I swear! I was just ordered to take this one girl there! I was threatened to be killed otherwise!" The man hysterically spilled out the information. Raven listened closely from the outside of the room. She had finished meditating an hour ago and got pulled into detective mode with Robin.

It was always like this; Robin asks the questions, Raven's just the lie detector. The man blabbered on in the room, something about a hidden underground conspiracy. Raven shook her head, she knew there was more to tell, and she knew she could get more information. Robin asked the questions though, Raven just pulled out the lies.

The questions had stopped; Raven knew they were done so she walked off to the main room. Beastboy had been out of his usual happy stupor of the late. With Terra once again out of the tower he had a bit of droop to him. Cyborg was slightly better, but you could see the worry on his face, it wasn't too hard.

She looked out the window that held the view of their beloved city, their home. The sun was just peeking out of the horizon, as if taunting the teens for their lack of sleep. A exaggerated sigh came from the couch and Raven turned her head towards the techno geek of their little family.

"Well, guess it's morning y'all." Cyborg smiled suddenly, looking like nothing had ever bothered the titan before, like his whole life had been worry free. "Who wants waffles and bacon?" He shouted, all his teeth gleaming in his grin.

Beastboy looked up, a sly grin showing his pointed tooth proudly. "No way dude…tofu." Cyborg grinned even more, something passed between the two teammates, like a silent challenge of acceptance as they both hopped up, an untold secret still radiating off the two of them.

"That ain't meat! Cy needs meat!" Cyborg said, pounding a fist in his chest. Beastboy mirrored the act. "I can't eat meat! I've been all those animals dude! It'd be an act of cannibalism!" Cyborg crossed his arms and glared at the green teen. "And I guess real milk crosses that line too?" Beastboy threw up his hands in exasperation, "Dude, it's torture! How would you like some old guy pulling on your nipples trying to milk you constantly?"

The room got eerily quiet as Cyborg covered his chest and a painful disturbed look crossed his face. "Not cool man…not cool…" The fight bickered on and the dark mage only shook her head, a small smile making it's appearance under her hood. She looked around momentarily, realizing the usual happy alien wasn't in the room.

Raven glanced around the room, suddenly realizing how quiet it was, save the two bickering boys making their way to the kitchen. The sudden sound of a door sliding open caused Raven to turn around, catching her brightly dressed teammate in a deep frown. "Have you seen Starfire or Naruto?" Raven asked the titan's leader.

Robin sighed at the question. "I sent them to check out Vince's claims." Raven stared wide-eyed at her leader. "You sent them alone." The question came out curt, sounding more of a statement then a question. "We need to be on our toes Raven. Trouble can happen at any time. Naruto knows more about this creep then all of us put together. Starfire has the strength and power to help." Robin defended his actions.

"We need to be prepared if anything else happens. If they need any help or run into trouble they'll call." Raven glared at the ex-disciple of the widely known and feared dark hero of Gotham. Robin glared back, as if daring her to question his actions further. Clenching her teeth the dark titan turned swiftly and stormed off.

Cyborg watched softly from the distance. Robin walked slowly to the kitchen, opening the fridge to find something worth his time to eat. "You didn't tell her.." Cyborg noted. Robin shrugged. "If she knew she'd want to go even more, she'd get in the way, too worried about them to actually be any help." Robin, not satisfied with any of the food, slammed the fridge shut and stormed off to the room he keeps all the evidence in. Beastboy looked up from his tofu eggs and soy milk, "Dude….harsh…"

XxX

"This place gives you the….creeps yes?" Starfire asked quietly as the two teens walked carefully through the dark corridors. Naruto glanced briefly right and left, noting the walls, trying to find a hint to where to lead them. He softly nodded to Star's question before grabbing her, covering her shriek of surprise, and pulled her into a small hallway.

Starfire was about to ask what was wrong until she picked up the sound of light footsteps and quiet chuckling. "I'm telling you..." The sound of a click echoed lightly. Naruto, eyes panicked slightly looked over to Starfire as the wall where her hand was resting before slightly opened.

"Did you hear that?" The voice asked, getting closer. Naruto quickly pushed her in the hidden room with him before hearing the door seal shut behind him, cutting the only bit of light they had off.

"Star…" Naruto whispered the question silently and Star nodded, not realizing he wouldn't see it. Soon a faint green ball of light lit up the room, giving everything an ominous glow. Low voices made their way to them from farther down the room.

With a quick look from Naruto Starfire cut off her alien energy and followed the sounds.

As the sounds got closer Naruto noted faint light ahead, just faint enough to hide them in the shadows and see the outlines of what looked like four people tied up and two people hovering over them. Naruto barely got a chance to look at said people though, something more disturbing making it's way into his vision.

Pods. So many pods emitting their own eerily glow, filled with oozing liquid, and floating inside were people, or what Naruto could comprehend, used to be people. Deformed humans, scales seemed to litter their bodies, and one seemed to have taken half the form of a shark, others seemed to be growing odd looking tails, he could of swore he saw one move.

As the jinchuuriki's eyes readjusted he could see the figures better, making out their faces he held his breath. One wore an off white robe with a thick purple robe belt, long cascading black hair seemed to hide his pale face, long pale fingers flicking the sharp point of a needle. The other wore similar clothing, though he had a sword and shorter, spikier hair, looking away with indifference.

He slowly tore his gaze off the young man, checking over the four tied down next to a specifically disturbing pod, the human inside being turned inside out, the mouth gaping opening as if a silent scream was being emitting from it for all eternity. Next to the pod was a giant empty cage, a small girl with a white shirt that had an 'M' on it, her blonde hair in a ponytail and her eyes closed, drool slowly making it's way from her lips, blue eyes half-lidded. The one Next to her was another kid, blonde spiky hair, his wardrobe in the colors of yellow and orange, some freckles sprinkled the kid's face.

The blonde haired kid seemed to also be knocked out; a blue blanket like cloth seemed to gag the kid into silence. Next to him was a smaller child looking the age of five or six, a blue shirt with a symbol of a tooth and a pair of blue shorts, blonde hair and blue eyes, the only kid that seemed to be awake. At a closer inspection Naruto could make out a metal muzzle on the child, said child trying to bite it but to no avail. The scene just seemed to get weirder as he saw the person next to the child, the only one there that wasn't a kid.

Pink messy hair and matching bright pink, cat like eyes seemed to glare at the two twisted men in front of her. She seemed to be struggling out of her restraints, trying her best to free herself as the old serpent like shinobi made his way to her, needle filled with an off colored liquid in his hand.

Before Naruto could make his most probably loud entrance, someone beat him to it. A boy with violet hair so dark it was nearly black. "Hey! Ya creepy pedo snake!" The boy shouted, his blue eyes aflame with anger, with purpose…and something else hidden deep within.

Orochimaru froze and turned, a wicked smile making it's way onto his lips. "Get away from her." The boy said. An unspoken threat followed suit as Orochimaru glanced at his vessel, Sasuke Uchiha. He nodded to the boy and Sasuke gave a curt nod, unsheathing his sword and steeping up to face the boy.

"Crow!" Jinx shouted, panic seeming to fill her entire being at the sight of a dangerous unknown man pointing his sword menacingly at her old teammate. " Oi!" All heads turned their way to the voice to see a blonde spiky haired boy jabbing his thumb into his chest. "Like hell I'm going to let you steal all the spot light! Believe it!" Naruto said, finishing his statement by pointing at Crow, who seemed to be shocked at his presence.

Orochimaru just shrugged, fully confident his disciple would handle the situation as he turned his attention back to the pink minx. Slowly placing the needle closer to the squirming girl, who was baring her teeth at him, eyes slightly glowing pink. A green starbolt came out of no where, hitting his needle and causing it to fly out of his hands and brake on the floor.

The sanin had his lips set in a firm frown, turning his attention to a angry orange girl, levitating off the ground, hands and eyes glowing a burning green. "Well this won't do at all…." He spoke in a low voice. Raising his arm and having a slithering creature crawling out. The act only seemed to make the princess angrier as she shot off starbolts in a frenzy at the reptile and the owner.

Crow quickly dodged an on coming attack by the make-shift samurai. Placing himself by the boy not too long ago he was fighting himself. "What are you doing here Naruto?" He asked, almost scared that the boy was in direct line of danger. Naruto seemed to snort, "Me?! I could ask the same thing to you." He replied, dodging an attack and sending out some clones. Crow mimicked the act.

A shriek stopped both boys in their tracks as a orange blur rushed past them and crashed into a wall. "Starfire!" Naruto called, gritting his teeth, he dodged another attack from the samurai who was slowly growing frustrated, spying a wide grin on the sanin before he turned around and headed back to the four hostages.

"Nobody messes with my kids." An ominous voice stated. This caught everyone's attention, Crow, taking his chance, quickly got past sasuke's defense and cut jinx free, taking her into his arms he vanished with her. Orochimaru sighed in annoyance, turning to the pest, a gray skinned girl, dressed in a blue cloak and a black leotard. Her heliotrope hair and matching eyes glaring at the odd shinobi. The little kid with the muzzle seemed to free his arms and reach out to the titan, excitement clear on the child's face.

Naruto was just stunned, too much in a panic to realize his opponent getting closer to him._ She has kids!? I didn't know she had kids! She looks so young…then again I never exactly asked how old she is but…kids…holy-_ Naruto's thought got interrupted as a kick sent him flying into the wall right next to a unconscious Starfire. "Damnit!" Naruto got up quickly, barley dodging a sword to the gut. His eyes frantically sought the dark mage, who seemed to be throwing pods at the serpent like shinobi, obviously pissing him off more and more as he dodged each one, his work getting broken and his research going up in flames.

Raven's eyes flashed black as a giant cage opened. "Bobby, get him." She ordered and out of no where a giant teddy bear appeared, attacking the former anbu in a frenzy. Raven took her chance to go to the kids. "Melvin, Teether, Timmy, are you all ok?" Raven asked, using her powers to get them out of their restraints, Melvin shook her head and held it as she looked up at her saver. "Raven?" Raven smiled at her name, Teether, finally free of his muzzle took a large bite out of the closest thing he could find, a pod, and started to spit out the metal as projectiles towards Orochimaru, who dodged it just in time.

As teether kept up his assault, Raven undid Timmy's gag, causing him to scream at hypersonic levels, everyone grabbed their ears and fell to their knees. "Will someone shut that kid up." Orochimaru barked, losing his cool. Raven smiled an evil smile that sent chills up Naruto's spine.

The blonde took his chance and, after summoning a clone, formed a swirling ball of chakra in his hand, rushing towards someone he once thought of as a friend. Sasuke dodged the attack and brought his sword down, though before his sword hit the kyuubi a black aura formed around the sword and it flew away from him, across the room. A frustrated look met a defiant glare from a certain orchid haired girl.

She had her arms crossed, covering her ample bosom. All her weight leaning on one side, her icy cold glare penetrating the uchiha, as if she was looking into his soul. Faded memories come back, helplessness, failure, ambition, anger, fear, all the emotions rush into him at once from the memories. The ex-shinobi glared at the empathy, who seemed to be enjoying herself as he wallowed in his past self. A young blonde boy with ocean blue eyes, holding out his hand to him, a pink haired, green eyes girl poking her head from behing the boy and grinning, a young white haired man in the distance, smiling to himself though you'd have never known with the mask that covered part of his face.

"Damn bitch." Sasuke grunted, holding his head as if in pain. Naruto took his chance to ram his rasengan into the confused power hungry teen, causing him to go flying into the wall. Naruto looked over to the dark mage and smiled his thanks, a thought popping up into his head. "What about the kids?" Raven shook her head and pointed to where Orochimaru was surrounded by the Titans, noting that Bee and Terra were among them, the kids helping Starfire to her feet. Orochimaru seemed deep in thought, as if making a big decision finally he came to a conclusion. "Sasuke. Come. We're leaving. Untill we meet again…" He gave the group a glance over and vanished with his pupil.

"Who were those creeps?" Beastboy asked, breaking the silence as he shivered. Naruto's eyes were glued on the spot the two ninjas were seconds ago. "Orochimaru and Sasuke."

Robin smirked. "See, he ran in fear of our power." He stated his arrogance shining through. Naruto shook his head, troubled. Something didn't add up. Beastboy looked at Naruto's troubled face and tested the air. Fear shone over his concentrated expression as Naruto looked up quickly. "I smell gunpowder, and lots of it." Beastboy replied, knowing Naruto smelled the foreign substance as well.

Everyone got quiet, a beeping sounded off in the distance, a slow beep that seemed to pick up pace. "Raven!" Robin shouted an unspoken order and Raven quickly wrapped her soulself around everyone and transported themselves back into the tower.

XxX

In the main room you could see an explosion go off in the distance, smoke polluting the area and losts of fire alarms make their way in the direction. Cyborg seemed at a loss for words. "He had….so many people worked for….they were in..do you think they made it out?" Cyborg managed to croak out.

Raven closed her eyes and concentrated, after a few seconds she sighed and shook her head solemnly. Beastboy punched a nearby wall. "How could he..she…whatever the fuck that creep is do that? They were his comrades, and he blew them away without a second thought to save her,,,his…it's ass!" Beastboy ranted, showing his obvious anger and distaste and only calmed when Terra rested her hand on his shoulder.

Naruto looked away, "He's a bad guy…he doesn't care, the only thing he cared about was his research and since most of it was destroyed anyway he didn't mind blowing everything else up and hiding his tracks." Naruto shrugged.

Terra spoke up then, "You said this 'Sasuke' guy was with him….you've said his name before too…who is he?" Naruto frowned and a very sad song seemed be dancing behind his eyes. "Sasuke Uchiha…..used to be on my team seven with me and this girl named Sakura….he was a very dear friend to me.." He said, ending it as that.

Everyone looked away in guilt for bringing up such a topic. Silence followed suit, broken by Robin's interrogating. "So, Bee, Terra, your back now?" Terra nodded and Bee shrugged her shoulders. "The information all led to a secret under ground experimenting lab under Jump, we got some information that might conclude others possibly scattered in nearby cities. Though now that we have a face and information on possible locations we're pretty much done, our job was to get info, not to invade and conquer." Bee explained.

"So until we get the orders to do anything else we're just at stand-by." Terra finished with a smile that she can spend some more time with a certain green teen, she blushed as she recalled her promise to him, sealed with a kiss, chaste and quick, but a kiss none the less. "So…uhm..Beastboy…I…kn-kn-know a place that makes a mean apple pie?" Terra stumbled over her words and Beastboy grinned, nodding his head. "I'd like that…I'd like that a lot." Terra smiled at his response as they walked over to the sliding door that would lead them down a long hall, and out into the world.

Naruto watched the geomancer with a grin and a slight shake of his head, turning his attention to stare at a young toddler about to take a bite of his leg. He smiled softly at the kid. Robin took Starfire to the infirmary and Cyborg led a flushed Bee to his room with a mischievous grin, leaving Raven and Naruto alone with the three tiny titans.

Naruto gulped at the awkward silence and, after taking a deep breath, rushed his words out. "So you have kids? That's great! Who's the father?" Naruto wanted to face palm himself the second the words left his mouth. A stunned Raven looked at him before bursting, uncharacteristically, into laughter.

Naruto sunk down even lower in embarrassment. "Oh gods no, they're not mine." Raven laughed harder, holding her stomach as she tried to calm herself down. "But…you said…" Naruto tried to make sense of it all. Raven finally stopped laughing and waved it off.

"They're kind of like my kids in a way, but I'm way too young to be a mother and I would never get in a relationship with someone to actually have kids anyway." Raven explained, automatically wanting to take her words back when she saw the flaxen haired boy's dejected face.

"It's not that I don't want to be it's that I can't afford.." Raven sighed inwardly at her grave. "I call them mine but they're not biologically…just some kids I babysat some years ago that I grew attached to." She explained. Naruto nodded his head and just smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes.

The awkward silence continued before Timmy started jumping and flailing his arms. "Timmy want food! Timmy want food!" Raven chuckled slightly at the sight and so did Naruto. "I see you still didn't out grow your tantrums, or your blanket." Raven noted as Timmy looked away with a huff. Raven slowly got up and walked to the kitchen, turning around to look at a certain jinchuuriki, holding out her hand she flashed him a devious grin. "Want to help?" Naruto grins broadly and takes her hand as they walk off into the kitchen. "Ok, but I'm warning you, I only know how to cook instant ramen." A light chuckle. "Don't worry, my cooking's no better."


End file.
